


Hranolky u diktátora

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, homofobie a násilí, poněkud jadrnější slovník, snarry, zmínky o sebevraždách
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po porážce Voldemorta všichni smrtijedi přišli o magii. Snape se vytratil kamsi do Států a otevřel si bistro... Harry se ho vydal najít a požádat o pomoc....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snape: the Home Fries Nazi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/117343) by pir8fancier. 



_**Slovo na úvod:** _

_Povídka je psaná americkým autorem a_ _je prošpikovaná narážkami na americkou kulturu a americký životní styl podobným způsobem, jako kdyby v české povídce byly cimrmanovské hlášky nebo narážky na slušňácké chování Rychlých šípů. Četlo se to moc hezky, což o to, povídku jsem si zamilovala na první přečtení, ale špatně se to překládalo. Poprala jsem se s tím, jak jsem nejlíp uměla, tak, aby byl překlad autentický a zároveň pro českého čtenáře srozumitelný. Oříškem byl už název povídky, který parafrázuje název jedné epizody ze Show Jerryho Seinfelda (Soup Nazi), která je v Americe populární. Rozhodla jsem se název nepřeložit s původním významem slova „nazi“ - nacista, nacistický, nácek, protože mám za to, že jako národ, který má s nacizmem vlastní zkušenost z první ruky, vnímáme toto označení mnohem citlivěji, než běžný americký čtenář. Rozhodně bych tak nenazvala Snapea._

 

Postával přímo vedle pokladny, na místě, které mu poskytovalo strategický výhled, a zhluboka si povzdychnul.

Žena vedle něj přikývla. „Od rána vedro, že by člověk mohl na chodníku smažit vajíčka.“

Harry se unaveně usmál na souhlas, ale zároveň dal najevo, že se nechce nechat vtáhnout do žádné konverzace. Jeho povzdech neměl nic společného s počasím, i když _bylo_ zatracený vedro, když už na to člověk pomyslel. Ne. Jeho vzdychání ani za mák nesouviselo s počasím.

Byl zároveň vděčný i hluboce zklamaný, že to není on. I když musel přiznat, že Snapea po celou tu dobu, co se znali, nikdy neviděl v ničem jiném, než v objemném hábitu, takže _nemohl_ přísahat, že to není on. Mohl by ten šlachovitý trup a ke všem čertům, ty pěkně svalnaté paže, patřit Snapeovi? Věděl, jak Snape vypadal v oblečení Nevillovy babičky a klobouku velikosti Queen Mary, ale nedokázal si ho představit v riflích, tričku a baseballové čepici, vybledlé z původní fialové na skvrnitě růžovou a naražené na hlavě štítkem dozadu.

Harry začal kašlat, aby zamaskoval smích. Vážně, jak by mohl Snape vypadat pod hábitem? Nic ho nenapadalo a tak nad tím v duchu mávnul rukou. Co na tom záleží. S tou holou hlavou a obrovskými tmavými slunečními brýlemi, obtočenými málem kolem dokola celé hlavy to stejně nemůže být on. Ani náhodou. Zázrak, že ten kuchař vůbec vidí na obracení lívanců.

A pak si všimnul mužových rukou. Elegantní, ladná pravička obsluhovala gril, obracela lívance, přehazovala hranolky, otáčela klobásky, zatímco se levá ruka natahovala po talíři. Ale to nebylo to, co ho zarazilo. Byla to sebedůvěra těch rukou. Ruce, které byly tak sebejisté.

„Kolik vás bude, pane?“

„Eee, jsem sám.“

„Sednete si k pultu?“

„Ne, ehm, prosil bych stůl.“ U pultu by byl od toho muže ani ne metr. I když byla Harryho pitomost a odvaha v určitých etapách jeho života proslulá, nebyl úplný idiot. Jestli _je_ tohle Snape, raději by to zjistil z bezpečné vzdálenosti. Místo poblíž východu by se možná hodilo.

„U dveří.“

„Tudy,“ řekl číšník a zavedl ho k malému stolku. Divné bylo, že nedostal jídelní lístek. Pak si všiml, že všichni hosté mají obličeje schované za novinami, což bylo divné taky. A navíc bylo v tom podniku naprosté ticho. Nikdo neprohodil jediné slůvko. Což bylo _doopravdy_ divné, protože sice nebyl ve Státech dlouho, ale jedno pochopil okamžitě. Američani jsou ukecaní. Nevědí, kdy zmlknout.

Harry na sebe nechtěl upozornit tím, že by na kuchaře zíral, takže pokračoval v neuspěchaném prohlížení malého bistra, jako by byl znuděný turista, který se ani neobtěžuje zvednout noviny. I když je fakt, že každý turista se zdravým rozumem by touhle zapadlou špinavou dírou v arizonské poušti profrčel na plný plyn. Oči mu stále zalétaly k muži za grilem. Ten člověk byl pořád v pohybu, s jistotou a sebedůvěrou, kterou Harry zdráhavě shledával jako snapeovskou. Snape nikdy nic nedělal polovičatě, i kdyby šlo jen o to, cítit k někomu zášť. Vždycky nenáviděl intenzivněji, než kdokoliv jiný; to bylo setsakra jasné. Harry číhal, až se mu naskytne pohled na kuchařovu paži, ale poloha jeho židle vůči horní části grilu za pultem to neumožňovala.

Číšník přišel se šálkem kávy a malým pomerančovým džusem.

„No, ještě jsem si neobjednal... Jídelní lístek?“

„Byl jste tady už někdy, pane? Nikdy předtím jsem vás neviděl,“ zeptal se číšník ostražitým tónem, jako by očekával hádku.

„Ne, poprvé. Dokonce poprvé ve Státech. A, ehm, tady.“

„Nemáme jídelní lístky. Dostanete to, co pan Smith připraví. Všichni dostanou to samé. Jeden džus, kávy podle libosti. Dnes ráno máme lívance, klobásky a hranolky. Pět dolarů. Dobré jídlo. Zůstáváte?“

Číšníkova ramena se trochu nachýlila, brada se téměř dotkla hrudi, jako kdyby mu došla síla. Jako kdyby tento rozhovor vedl až příliš často a ještě víckrát ho měl vést v budoucnu. Harry pokrčil rameny. Kvůli jídlu tu nebyl.

Za deset minut dostal jídlo, přesně jak číšník slíbil: lívance, klobásky a hranolky. Na stole byla lahvička s javorovým sirupem a solnička s pepřenkou. Jediný ústupek osobním libůstkám byla smetana a cukr do kávy. Cukřenka, jak si všiml, žádný balený cukr.

Pustil se do jídla, spíš proto, že se to od něj čekalo, než že by měl hlad. Opravdový hlad neměl už roky. Když na tenhle malý detail zapomněl, musel Harry uznat, že od Bradavic neměl tak dobré jídlo. Nabodnul poslední klobásku a napadlo ho, jestli by kvalita jídla nemohla náhodou vysvětlovat, že jsou všichni tak potichu. Jsou příliš zaneprázdnění jedením.

Jako děcko po jídle prahnul, neustále na pokraji hladu. V Bradavicích stačilo jen lusknout prsty a dostal skvělé jídlo, ale jaksi se to míjelo s účinkem, protože většinu času byl napůl vynervovaný a nedokázal jíst, když venku obcházel kouzelnický megaloman a chystal se mu nakopat jeho ubohý zadek. A pak tahle poslední sračka. To se o jídlo nestaral absolutně, vlastně se nestaral vůbec o nic, nejvýš se dopoval, aby ho tolik nebolela hlava. A někdy se ani o bolesti hlavy nestaral. Bylo mnohem jednodušší jen ležet a nechat bolest, ať převezme nadvládu, než se k něčemu vyburcovat. Ještě předtím, než se ocitl u Sv. Munga věděl, že je to vážná známka deprese, ale když jste v depresi, čerta starýho se o to staráte. Sebedestrukce je uzavřený kruh.

Ale tohle...podíval se dolů na svůj talíř a byl překvapený, že všechno jídlo je pryč. Číšník přišel znovu naplnit jeho šálek kávou a sklidit ze stolu.

„Díky. Měl jste pravdu. Bylo to vážně, vážně skvělé. Váš kuchař je fakt génius.“

„Pan Smith je...“

Číšníka přerušil párek hlasitě se chechtajících mužů. Takový ten druh halasného řehotu, ozývající se v reakci na přisprostlý vtípek. V místnosti viditelně stouplo napětí. Noviny klesly dolů. Všechny oči se upřely na kuchaře, který se pomalu narovnal a vytáhl se nad grilem do plné výšky. Pak se pomalu otočil, což mu zabralo skoro minutu. Mírně naklonil hlavu. Přesto, že měl na očích sluneční brýle, nebylo pochyb o tom, že jeho pozornost je upřena na dvojici mladíků, kteří stáli u pokladny a čekali na místo, kovbojské klobouky sešoupnuté do týla způsobem, jednoznačně vyjadřujícím pohrdání k okolí. Potížisté. Všechny oči se jako na tenisovém zápase přesunuly od kuchaře a soustředily se teď na kovboje.

„Pánové... Á, pan O'Connor a pan Parker. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, mohl bych být velkorysý, ale vy oba jste s pravidly tohoto zařízení dokonale obeznámeni.“ Špachtlí na obracení ukázal na malou cedulku vedle pokladny. „Nemluvte.“ Pod ní byla další cedule s nařízením: „Děti jenom pod dozorem.“ Harryho nepřekvapilo, že si jich nevšiml. Byly napsány na samostatných ubrouscích a připíchnuty na zdi. „Máte zákaz na dobu jednoho měsíce. Pane Moralesi, vyprovoďte tyto pány ze dveří,“ prohlásil a otočil se zpátky ke grilu.

Harryho číšník, s pažemi o velikosti menších šunek, jak si právě všiml, napochodoval dopředu.

Ten zavalitější z kovbojů, kterému byl zřejmě už při narození odepřen krk, škubnul tělem dopředu, což nejspíš mělo být zastrašující chvástavé gesto. „Hej, ty zkurvenej kuchařskej fanatiku...“

Kuchař se znovu otočil, tentokrát rychle. Kdyby měl na sobě hábit, s jemným zasvištěním by kolem něj zavířilo černé hedvábí. Usmál se. Ne, že by to byl skutečný úsměv. Jen sevření rtů, které se zkroutily nahoru a byly tím nejjistějším ukazatelem, že Snape je opravdu naštvaný, jak Harry dobře věděl.

„Vyjadřování, pane Parkere. Dva měsíce. Teď odejděte. Pane Moralesi, jestli budou klást odpor, přerazte jim ruce.“ Muži zjevně o páně Moralesových schopnostech lámat ruce nepochybovali, protože fofrem opouštěli budovu. Nešťastný pan O'Connor ještě ve dveřích během úprku polohlasně reptal: „Ty vole, copak ty nevíš, jakej von je...?“

Celý výstup se odehrál v tónu „srážím Nebelvíru dvacet bodů,“ nebo „tři týdny trest, pane Pottere,“ popřípadě „nakrájíte tunu scvrklofíků, dokud vám ty zatracený ruce neupadnou.“

Nebylo pochyb. Nebylo pochyb o tom, komu ten hlas patří. I kdyby neviděl ten nos. A úsměv, který nebyl úsměvem.

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli se mu chce zvracet, nebo padnout na kolena a děkovat.

* * *

Příštího dne ráno se tam Harry vrátil. Proti včerejšku žádná změna, kromě jídla, které dostal. Žádný jídelní lístek. Za pět dolarů džus, kávy kolik kdo vypije, plus jídlo dne. Vafle, slanina a hranolky. Nikdo nemluvil. Vztyčené bariéry novin. Kromě občasného poděkování a žádosti o další kávu byli hosté zticha. Navzdory všem požadavkům na omezení konverzace a neukázněných dětí, řada lidí, čekajících na stoly, sahala až ven ze dveří.

Následující den si to zařídil tak, že se posadil dovnitř, když už se skoro blížila zavírací doba. Zazněly zvony z nedalekého katolického kostela a oznámily konec mše. Dnes tu bylo víc rodin, pravděpodobně přišly rovnou z kostela. Děti šeptaly a tahaly matky za rukávy od košil, ale jak se zdálo, i tříletí znali pravidla. Žádné nezvladatelné děti. Hodinu seděly na mši a pak musely přijít sem a tady sedět jako pěna nanovo. Jak si Harry mlhavě vzpomínal z návštěv podivných bohoslužeb s tetou Petunií, kněží neservírovali ta nejlepší míchaná vejce, jaká kdy Harry jedl, takže dětičky měly setsakra větší motivaci zůstat potichu tady, než na mši.

Neměl dost magie na to, aby zvládl slušné kouzlo, tak si koupil baseballovou čepici s kšiltem a narazil si ji do čela, aby mu nebylo vidět do tváře. Ne, že by nějak zvlášť hrozilo, že si ho Snape všimne. Jen zřídka kdy zvednul oči od grilu – až na občasné zamračení na kacíře, jehož noviny při otáčení stránek zašustily příliš hlasitě – jen pronášel příkazy se svým obvyklým autoritativním zavrčením, aby je nikdo nepřeslechnul.

„Pane Perezi, velikost brambor se liší o tři milimetry. Ihned to napravte.“ Nebo: „Pane Moralesi, mám velké obavy, že se tyto talíře nepřesunou samy. Přestaňte na minutu dolévat tu zatracenou kávu, jejímž jediným účelem je napodobit účinky pořádného nočního spánku a okamžitě rozneste tato jídla. Studená vajíčka jsou ohavnost, kterou ve svém podniku nedopustím.“ Nebo: „Pane Vasquezi, pokud nedodáte panu Moralesovi během příštích pěti minut víc čistých nožů, nenesu zodpovědnost za újmu na vašem zdraví.“ Vždycky zazněla ta stejná odpověď: „Ano, pane Smithi.“

Harry se natáhl pro ubrousek, který mu spadl na zem a rukou přejel hůlku, skrytou v dlouhé kapse, všité v nohavici riflí. Kolik magie mu ještě zbývá? Možná na deset kouzel? Šetřil si ji, používal ji jenom, když to bylo nezbytně nutné. Docela dost své drahocenné zásoby vyplýtval, když použil splývavé a omračovací kouzlo na Hedviku, aby zvládli transatlantický let. Přemisťování teď nepřicházelo v úvahu, letax jakbysmet. Když se naposledy zaletaxoval k Ronovi a Hermioně, jeho magie už tu cestu nezvládla a po přistání v krbu ztratil vědomí. Naštěstí být vychován jako mudla znamenalo, že vlastnil dokumenty, nezbytné pro vydání britského pasu. V té chvíli, kdy mu ho pošta doručila, si zabukoval let do Phoenixu, vyměnil galeony za dolary, absolvoval hodiny jízdy, aby splnil podmínky pro vydání mezinárodního řidičského průkazu a dal výpověď z bytu. Nikomu neřekl, že odchází.

Byl to dost prázdný let, což bylo dobře, protože několik lidí si přesedlo okamžitě po tom, co zhasnul pokyn k připoutání. Nikdo nechtěl být blíž než tři řady sedadel k tomu podivnému mladému muži s prázdnou klecí na klíně, který během vzletu křičel jako vyděšený pták. Hedvika totiž několikrát uširvoucně zaskřehotala, než se Harrymu podařilo vytáhnout hůlku a omráčit ji. V odletové bráně odmítl pokus letušky předat klec k odbavení do zavazadlového prostoru a musel se trochu rozčílit, když nebrala ne jako odpověď. Určitě si ho zařadili do nějaké databáze pro problémové pasažéry; domů bude muset letět s jinou společností. Jestli vůbec poletí domů. Měl koupenou jen jednosměrnou letenku.

Napadlo ho, jak by v těchto dnech Snape definoval domov; vlhko a plíseň svého milovaného sklepení, kde by se panující teplota dala popsat jako ledárna versus tahle zchátralá jídelna uprostřed ničeho, kde bylo v jedenáct dopoledne v půli dubna čtyřicet ve stínu. Jedno bylo jasné, nemůže se sem v jednom kuse vracet, ale co teda má, zatraceně, udělat teď?

Ve svých představách ke Snapeovi jen tak napochodoval a dožadoval se odpovědí. Faktem je, že v polovině svých představ viděl Snapea jako jakéhosi odepsaného ožralu se ztvrdlými játry, tři týdny před smrtí na otravu alkoholem, fyzicky neschopného na jeho otázky odpovědět. V druhé polovině ho viděl nějak takhle – no, více méně, protože ani za milion let by si nedokázal představit Snapea jako holohlavého kuchaře v jídelně za grilem – jako do morku kosti snapeovského a proto bylo pravděpodobné, že už z principu neodpoví na žádnou z jeho otázek. Fakt, že cestoval přes půlku světa, přestože tušil, že vyjde naprázdno, dokazoval míru jeho zoufalství. A nedostatek možností.

Výsledkem toho všeho bylo, že Harry pochopil, že Snape se ani trošku nezměnil. Vždycky byl prvotřídní bastard a poválečné události na tom nic nezměnily. Když poslouchal, jak nadává svým zaměstnancům, šikanuje svoje zákazníky a na každého vztekle zírá kvůli sebemenšímu hluku, byl si prakticky jistý, že Snape na žádnou z jeho otázek neodpoví. Přesto nešťastně přicházel do jídelny každé ráno, přecpával se domácími hranolky a čekal. Čekal na vnuknutí, na odvahu nakráčet k pultu a zeptal se: „Jak zvládáte každé ráno znovu vstát?“ A doufal, že Snape vytuší tu skutečnou otázku, tu otázku nad otázky: „Jak to, že jste se ještě neoddělal? Protože já to zvládám už jen tak tak...“ Zatracená ironie. To Snape je ten, kdo má odpovědi, nikdo jiný mu pomoct nemůže. Sedm let po Voldemortově smrti a Snape servíruje domácí hranolky, chová se jako patentovaný kretén a vypadá, že je v pohodě. Kdyby byl Harry v tu chvíli schopen ocenit ironii, smál by se na celé kolo. Ve skutečnosti se potil nervozitou a objednával si pořád další šálky kávy.

Harry předpokládal, že Snape bez magie, bez hábitu a bez hůlky bude tak nějak zbavený moci. Vyřazený ze hry. Dokonce zkrotlý. Všechno špatně. Zpod rukávu na tričku vykukovaly pevné svaly na pažích, které si nejspíš vypěstoval léty míchání lektvarů a manipulování s kotlíky. Kombinace tmavých brýlí a holé hlavy byla ještě hrozivější, než jeho dřívější nemilosrdné tvrdé oči a prameny nepřirozeně černých mastných vlasů. Až opožděně si Harry uvědomil, že Snapeova aura síly a nebezpečí byla vrozená; to nemělo nic společného s tím, jak impozantním byl kouzelníkem. Dokonce i pan Morales k němu zjevně choval posvátný respekt. Což samo sobě bylo víc, než jen trochu děsivé, protože z Moralese přímo vyzařovalo násilí, tak jako kdysi z Vincenta Craba. Jako kdyby den, ve kterém nezmlátil člověka, byl dnem bez slunce. A tento muž říkal: „Ano, pane Smithi,“ s právě tak velkou úctou a respektem, jako zbytek personálu.

Harry zašmátral v kapse po nějakých drobných na zaplacení účtu a spropitné. Zcela jasně potřeboval nějakou strategii. Jen tak nakráčet ke Snapeovi a oznámit svou přítomnost bylo rozhodně sebevražedné. A přestože _měl_ sebevražedné sklony, smrt Snapeovou rukou by bral až jako poslední možnost. A taky tu byl ten jeho poskok, který by ho s potěšením zmrzačil, kdyby mu to někdo dovolil. Snape tady evidentně jel v nějakém programu „Zaměstnej kriminálníka, denně zachráníš někomu život.“ A teď, když byla jeho magie skoro mrtvá... Do prdele s Moralesem. Fajn. To by stačilo. Ale stejně byl na tom lámání kostí nejspíš závislej, jako jiní na alkoholu....

Druhý číšník, který našlapoval na špičky a se svým zdevastovaným obličejem vypadal jako vysloužilý profesionální boxer, který inkasoval příliš mnoho úderů do hlavy, byl nejméně o třicet kilo těžší, než Harry. Pan Perez, který ve svém minulém životě asi opravdu pěkně naštval nějakou vyšší moc, že byl odsouzen k roli Snapeova pomocného kuchaře, měl na tváři vytetováno několik slz. Harry byl v Arizoně jen pár dní, když zjistil, jaký to má význam.

Umývač nádobí? Letitý chlapík, rozhodně přes osmdesát, ale jeho paže byly pokryty skutečně děsivým tetováním, které víc, než jen naznačovalo léta strávená ve vězení. A Harry se považoval za něco jako experta na děsivá tetování. Snapeovo Znamení zla bylo naprosto nepodstatné ve srovnání s touto inkoustovou nadílkou.

Fajn, ať už se Harry chystal vydolovat jakkoliv šílený plán, nebude to dnes. Vážně by se mu hodila aspoň trocha Hermioniny vynalézavosti, protože neměl sakra ani potuchy, co vůbec hodlá udělat. Zítra a v úterý bude jídelna zavřená. Třeba ho ve středu ráno něco osvítí...

Pak se staly tři věci najednou. Nějaká pěst ho popadla za tričko na krku a vytáhla ho z boxu. Harry si všiml, že v jídelně nejsou žádní zákazníci. A k jeho uším dolehlo: „Ale, ale, ale, pan Potter!“

Hlas tak chraptivý a nebezpečný, že než mu došel vzduch, vyslal k nebi ještě kratičkou modlitbičku.

* * *

Pak byl v rychlém sledu hozen na zeď, Snape mu z kapsy od riflí vytáhl hůlku a pak ho Morales zvedl do vzduchu, přitiskl zády ke zdi a dlaní mu drtil průdušnici.

„Už promodral dost. Pusťte ho a nechte nás.“

„Ste si jistej, pane Smith?“

Přestože Harry bojoval o dech, jasně vnímal, že pana Moralese velmi zklamalo, že lámání rukou ani prolévání krve nebude na programu. I když smět si někoho skoro uškrtit bylo taky docela fajn.

„Je neškodný. Vezměte si pány Pereze a Vasqueze a rozdělte si rajóny jako obvykle. Vrátím se, až si s panem Potterem trochu popovídáme. Nebude to trvat dlouho. Budete tak laskav a donesete trochu ledu v plastovém sáčku? Skutečně se domnívám, že má pan Potter oteklý krk. Projevil jste velké nadšení.“

„Samozřejmě, pane Smithi.“

Harry se zhroutil na hromádku s přesvědčením, že se už nikdy nedokáže normálně nadechnout. Po zbytek života bude lapat po dechu jako ryba na suchu.

„Ale jděte, pane Pottere. Vždycky jste měl sklony k teatrálnosti.“

„Jen si zkuste,“ a Harry několikrát zasípal, „mít ruku toho chlapa omotanou kolem krku a pak vykládejte o sklonech...“ zakašlal a pak potlačil další kašlání, to když jeho snídaně projevila nejasné přání objevit se v jeho klíně. Musel zezelenat nebo tak něco, protože mu Snape oznámil: „Pozvracejte mi podlahu a budete litovat.“

Snídaně zůstala na svém místě.

Ještě trochu sípal a lapal po dechu, když ho vytáhli na nohy, do ruky mu strčili sáček s ledem a tu ruku mu připlácli na krk.

„Jste ubytovaný...?“

„Motel U ryzáka.“

„Místní tomu říkají motel U hmyzáka. Pevně doufám, že vás ani nenapadlo použít postel. Vši by byly nejmenší z vašich starostí. Jeďte tam, já pojedu za vámi.“

Žádné „můj číšník vás skoro zabil, myslíte, že budete moct řídit?“ nebo „vypadáte, že máte potíže s dýcháním. Potřebujete pár minut, abyste se dal dohromady?“ Ne. Tohle byl typický Snape. „Rozřízl jste si tepnu? Zastavte to zatracený krvácení a nepárejte se s tím.“

Harrymu se podařilo přidržovat si led na krku a zároveň jednou rukou odřídit zpátky k motelu. Když otvíral dveře, ani se neobtěžoval zjišťovat, jestli jde Snape za ním. Věděl, že tam je; cítil slabou vůni másla a smažené cibulky. Snape se pohyboval nehlučně jako vždycky. Když byli v Bradavicích, zdálo se jim, že ten muž prostě klouže vzduchem. Jednou na začátku šesťáku Harry utrousil, že si asi myslí, že kráčí po vodě. Hermiona a Dean byli jediní, kdo pochopili, na co naráží, ale z nějakého důvodu se to v nebelvírské společenské místnosti stalo každodenním námětem k rozhovorům: jestli Snape má nebo nemá nohy. Ron vždycky tvrdil, že je Snape příliš ďábelský na to, aby měl nohy. „Jistěže má nohy, Ronalde. Co je to za nesmysl?“ durdila se Hermiona. Na což Ron odpovídal: „Už jsi je někdy viděla? Vsadím se, že ten zmetek nemá vůbec žádné nohy. Jsou to pokroucená kopyta s dvaceticentimetrovými drápy, na které si nazouvá boty, abychom si mysleli, že má nohy.“ „Nesmysl,“ pohrdavě odpovídala Hermiona. „Kromě toho, dokonce i s těmi kopyty by dělal hluk.“ Aby předešel nevyhnutelné hádce, Harry poukazoval na to, že je fakt úplně jedno, co vydává za nohy; stejně se pořád vznáší. Nebyl žádný důvod si myslet, že po pěti letech v arizonské poušti pozbyl svou schopnost klouzat vzduchem, s kopyty či bez nich.

Harry se zhroutil na jedinou židli v místnosti a vůbec se nestaral, jestli si Snape náhodou nechce sednout. Zavřel oči a trošičku povolil sáček s ledem. Možná se nakonec přece jenom neudusí.

„Mohu dostat nazpět svou hůlku, prosím?“ zaskřehotal.

„Nebuďte směšný, pane Pottere,“ protáhnul Snape.

Harry otevřel oči. Snape stál s rukama založenýma ve svém nejlepším neserte-mě-Pottere postoji, Harryho hůlku pevně sevřenou v ruce.

„Je to úplně fuk, vy mizero. Jsem skoro moták.“

Už viděl Snapeův vztek, opovržení, pohrdání, celou škálu reakcí, ale nikdy neviděl údiv.

„Jo, moták,“ zopakoval, takže nebylo pochyb. „Víceméně. Harry Potter už není Chlapec, který přežil. Teď je to Chlapec, který nemůže. Mám magické schopnosti jako tříleté děcko. A ani to není na dlouho, takže mi laskavě vraťte moji zasranou hůlku. Odhaduji, že mi zbývají asi tak tři týdny magie a to, co mi skutečně zbývá, nejsou nijak oslnivá kouzla. Accio hůlka je asi tak to nejlepší, na co se v těchto dnech zmůžu.“

„Moták.“

Harry nechal sáček s ledem spadnout na zem. Kdo by se staral, jestli koberec navlhne? Stejně je to nejspíš první voda, kterou viděl za dvacet let.

„Stejně, jako vy. Stejně, jako všichni smrtijedi poté, co jsem zabil Voldemorta. No není to ironie? Chacha. Svinská sranda. Jenom u mě to trvalo mnohem déle. Nezůstal jsem bez magie naráz. Bylo to jenom... jako kdyby ze mě nějakým způsobem unikala. Jako rána, která se nehojí a kterou ze mě nakonec odteče všechna magie. Něco jako krvácet a čekat na smrt.“

_Přesně tak, jako vykrvácet._

Snape přimhouřil oči. „Vaše jizva?“

„Hermiona si myslí, že jo. Fungovala víceméně jako Znamení. Takže když jsem ho zabil, zabil jsem svoji vlastní magii. Nakonec.“ Znovu zavřel oči. Co si to krucinál namlouval? Bláznovství! Koupit letenku a myslet si, že by mu Snape mohl pomoct, byla fakt ta nejstupidnější věc, kterou kdy udělal.

Uslyšel zavrzat postel.

Snape se posadil a zíral na něj, sluneční brýle v ruce. Jeho oči byly pořád stejné: temné a nečitelné.

„Proč nemáte vlasy? Kdybych neslyšel váš hlas, nikdy bych nepoznal, že jste to vy. Kromě rukou. A vrčení, samozřejmě.“

Snape volnou rukou přejel po holé hlavě a dokonce se trošku usmál. Skutečným úsměvem. „Když jsem byl uvězněný v Azkabanu, bystrozorové mně oholili hlavu v marné snaze mě ponížit. Zjistil jsem, že mi to ve skutečnosti vyhovuje. Bylo to osvobozující. Další symbol kouzelnického světa, kterého jsem byl přinucen se vzdát. Nicméně v tomto případě jsem za to byl vděčný. Prožijte léto v arizonské poušti a pochopíte můj názor."

Harry ho chápal už teď. Jeho vlastní vlasy, které mu teď sahaly skoro do pasu, byly vzdor všudypřítomné klimatizaci vlhké a nepohodlné. Sotva si je umyl, už byly špinavé. Nejspíš to bylo tím nekonečným větrem, vířícím prach. Nehledě na to, že bylo zatracenejch čtyřicet stupňů, a to byl teprve duben. Jak bude v srpnu?

„Jak jste mě našel, pane Pottere, a co si myslíte, že bych pro vás mohl udělat?“

„Profesorka McGonagallová.“

„Tu ženskou zabiju...“

„Ne, ne, koukněte. Nechte ji být. Byl jsem...ehm .. na tom dost bledě. Měl jsem...trochu drsný období.“

 _Drsné. Období. Dalo by se tomu tak říkat. Byl šest měsíců hospitalizovaný u Sv. Munga kvůli pokusu o sebevraždu. Byl v takové depresi, že trávil dny stočený do klubíčka, hodiny a hodiny bez přestávky a vstával jenom aby si došel na záchod a i to vyžadovalo obrovské úsilí. Nechtěl s nikým mluvit a odmítal odpovídat i na ty nejjednodušší otázky až do dne, kdy McGonagallová vstoupila do jeho pokoje a prohlásila: „Profesor Snape je stále naživu, žije ve Spojených státech v místě zvaném Arizona.“ A pak zjistil, že se jeho prsty uvolnily z pěstí, do kterých byly hodiny zaťaté..._ „Jo. Drsný.“

„Nemohu vám pomoci, pane Pottere.“

Snape vstal, aby odešel a vracel Harrymu hůlku.

Harry si ji odmítl vzít. „Věděl jste, že jsem to já!“ vykřikl. „Jak jste to poznal? Cítil jste moji magii? Dokázal jste získat nějakou magii zpátky?“ Harry si uvědomoval, jak zoufale to zní. Dokonce hystericky. Ale to byl důvod, proč sem přijel, proč byl ochoten ponížit se před člověkem, kterého nenáviděl skoro stejně, jako Voldemorta. Pokud někdo ví, jak tohle zvrátit, jak to zastavit, _jak získat svou magii zpátky,_ pak je to Snape.

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemám pro vás _žádné_ zázraky, pane Pottere.“ Harry vážně začal dostávat strach, protože Snape mu nenadával. V podstatě s ním mluvil nezaujatým a rozumným tónem. „Jak jste se dozvěděl při mém soudu, moje magie zemřela ve chvíli, kdy jste zabil Temného Pána; tak jako magie všech ostatních smrtijedů a podle všeho i vaše. Nicméně dokážu magii vnímat. V tu samou minutu, kdy jste vešel do restaurace, jsem o vás věděl. Vaše magie je odlišná. Vždycky byla. Tři dny jsem čekal, kdy dostanu Avadu do zad.“

Harry zaprotestoval.

„Ušetřete mě, pane Pottere. Tolik mě nenávidíte. Neodvažujte se to popřít.“

Harry pokrčil rameny. Měl pravdu. Nebyl žádný důvod lhát. „Nikdy bych vám Avadu neposlal do zad.“

„Citlivý nebelvír až do samého konce. Nepřišel jste mě zabít?“

„Ne. Ale stejně bych nemohl, i kdybych chtěl. Ne s tímhle...“ a ukázal na svou jizvu.

Snape pozvedl obočí. Jenom jeho mohlo pobavit otevřené prohlášení, že by ho někdo rád zabil. A jak moc ho Harry v průběhu let toužil zabít. Vražda Albuse Brumbála byla tím posledním činem, který posunul jeho nenávist ke Snapeovi k niternému vzteku, který mohl soupeřit jenom s jeho odporem k Voldemortovi. Harry myslel, že umře zklamáním, když Brumbálova myslánka odhalila Snapeovu nevinu a Harry se dozvěděl, že Brumbál prosil Snapea, aby ho zabil, aby ušetřil toho zavrženíhodného Draca Malfoye hříchu vraždy. Protože Brumbál už umíral. To Harryho nesnesitelně frustrovalo, protože nic mu nemohlo vrátit Brumbála zpět a vědomí Snapeovy relativní neviny mu nedávalo prostor k odůvodněnému násilí.

"Řeknu vám, co vím. Od té doby, co Temný Pán zemřel, žiju takhle. Předpokládám, že je to setrvalý stav, protože za těch sedm let se nic nezměnilo. Až vaše magie vyprchá úplně, pořád ještě se budete moci procházet po Příčné ulici, za předpokladu, že vám někdo otevře cihlový průchod, což bylo to, co mně umožnilo vybrat si peníze z účtu u Gringottů a nadobro opustit Británii. Budete schopen vidět magická místa, což mně umožnilo vychutnat si špínu a rozklad mé azkabanské cely. Bradavice vám nebudou uzavřeny, což je to, co mi po propuštění umožnilo získat pár věcí ze svého majetku. Budou vám fungovat přenášedla, což je způsob, jak jsem se dostal do Spojených států. Budete schopen vnímat magii, její přítomnost i ostatní kouzelníky, což mi umožnilo poznat, že jste přišel do mé restaurace. To by tak v kostce bylo. Žádné zázraky pro vás ve svém příslovečném rukávu nemám. Vezměte si hůlku a vraťte se zpátky domů.“ Snape si nasadil sluneční brýle a znovu Harrymu podal hůlku.

„A to je celý? Tohle je ta vaše moudrost?“

Snape po něm mrsknul hůlkou, Harry se vrhnul vpřed a chytil ji, chytačské reflexy ho z nějakého důvodu neopustily.

„Ano, to je celé, vy naprostý nevděčníku.“ Snape rozčilením prskal. „Co chcete jiného? Nabídnout citrónové bonbóny? Řekl jsem vám, co jste chtěl vědět a teď vypadněte domů. Pokud mi nevěříte, zeptejte se svých bývalých spolužáků, kteří hnijí v Azkabanu. Nebo těch šťastlivců, kteří dostali dost krátké tresty. Pansy Parkinsonová dostala jen tři roky, jak jsem se doslechl. Zeptejte se jí. Jděte...“

„Nikdo jinej není, ty zasranej zmetku!“ zaječel Harry. „Seš jenom ty a já. A to je všecko!“

Snape sebou trhnul a zděšeně na něj zíral. „Nikdo jiný není naživu?“

„Jeden. Michael Corner je u Sv. Munga a celé dny buduje z párátek modely Bradavic. Už pět let neřekl nic, co by aspoň vzdáleně dávalo smysl. Všichni ostatní jsou...“ Zbytek věty nechal viset ve vzduchu. Malfoy vypáčil čelisti mrtvé krysy a použil její tesáky, aby si rozřezal předloktí a vykrvácel ve své cele v Azkabanu. Goyle se záměrně pokusil o útěk, aby ho strážní zabili Avadou. Prvním činem Pansy Parkinsonové po propuštění z Azkabanu bylo, že se vrhla před rozjetý vlak. Theodor Nott... „Není nikdo jiný, koho bych se mohl zeptat. Nikdo to nemohl vydržet. Buď se zbláznili, nebo zabili. Vy jste kromě mě jediný, kdo zbyl. Copak to nechápete? Nedošlo vám, že jste moje poslední možnost?“

Host v pokoji vedle Harryho bouchnul do zdi a ozvalo se tlumené: „Ticho tam!“ Nejspíš křičel. Pozvedl ruce k obličeji, aby si promnul oči a s hrůzou zjistil, že brečí.

„Uklidněte se, pane Pottere,“ nařídil Snape. „Draco Malfoy?“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a pověděl mu, co se stalo s Draco Malfoyem.

„Gregory Goyle?“

Harry znovu zavrtěl hlavou a vyprávěl mu, co se přihodilo Gregu Goylovi.

Prošli seznam jeho spolužáků, jejich rodičů a osudy jednoho každého z nich. Všichni zmijozelští z jeho ročníku byli pryč, stejně jako několik mrzimorů a pár havraspárských. Kromě Michaela Cornera, který byl pomatený, byli všichni smrtijedi do posledního muže i ženy mrtví. I v šeru motelového pokoje Harry viděl, že jak odpočítávají mrtvé, Snapeovi se z obličeje ztrácí i to malé množství barvy, které měl. Dokonce ani Snape nemohl žít v poušti a nechytit aspoň nějaké opálení, ale všecko vybledlo. Byl bezbarvý a sinalý, jako býval předtím, po dvaceti letech strávených ve sklepení.

„Chápete?“ zaskřehotal Harry a otřel si dlaněmi tváře; plakat přestal už před lety, protože to stejně k ničemu nebylo. Jenže tohle... Tohle slovní potvrzení toho, jak mnoho z nich zemřelo a jak zemřeli... jejich vina nebo nevina pro jednou nebyla podstatná... Harry chápal jako nikdo jiný, jaké to je, přijít o magii a chtít se kvůli tomu zabít. Nemohl jim to mít za zlé a kupodivu se k nim zatím nepřipojil, ale rostlo v něm přesvědčení, že je jen otázkou času, kdy podnikne ten poslední, ze všech nejposlednější zoufalý pokus.

Když skončili s přehlídkou naprosté zkázy většiny čistokrevných rodů v kouzelnické Anglii, oba zůstali potichu sedět. Koncem války si Harry s jistým zadostiučiněním povšiml, že Voldemortova utkvělá nenávist ke všemu nečistokrevnému ve skutečnosti způsobila naprostou destrukci všeho, co mu údajně bylo drahé, ale v tuto chvíli to bylo nepodstatné. Samolibost byla pryč. Harry se nedokázal triumfálně zasmát a říct: „Vidíte? Vidíte!? Měli jsme pravdu.“ Protože mít pravdu nevrátí Charlie Weasleyho, mít pravdu nepřivede zpět Kingsleyho Pastorka, mít pravdu neznamenalo, že Michael Corner ještě vůbec někdy pronese smysluplnou větu, mít pravdu neznamenalo, že neztratí svou magii. Protože ji ztratí, to bylo jasné. A pokud mu Snape nemohl hodit záchranné lano, cokoliv, tak se buď dočista zblázní, nebo se zabije. Nezdálo se, že by existovala jiná možnost.

Po několika minutách si Snape znovu sundal sluneční brýle a otočil se tváří k Harrymu. „Chápu.“

„Jo,“ odpověděl Harry, čímž si vysloužil oči obrácené v sloup.

„Předpokládám, že by bylo příliš troufalé doufat, že jste se v minulých letech naučil mluvit v celých větách, pane Pottere. Dejte si sklenici vody. Napřed ji vypláchněte, pochybuji, že je čistá. Vody pijte co nejvíc. V tomhle vedru byste mohl být brzo dehydratovaný. Opláchněte si obličej. Až budete hotov, můžete se ptát. Moje odpovědi se vám nebudou líbit, nikdy se vám nelíbily, ale s tím nic nenadělám.“

Harry chtěl odseknout, že by mu Snapeovy odpovědi ani tak nevadily, kdyby nebyly zabaleny v sarkasmu a pohrdání, ale nechal to být. Když se vrátil z koupelny, Snape měl už zase ve tvářích barvu. Přivlastnil si židli, takže Harry neměl jinou možnost, než si sednout na postel.

„Ptejte se.“

Teď, když mu Snape věnoval pozornost, nevěděl, co říct. Ach bože, tak jo, rovnýma nohama do toho. „Jak to, že jste zůstal příčetný? Jak dokážete ráno vstát a ...“ _nechtít se zabít._ „Musí vám scházet stejně, jako mně. Musí. Byl jste skvělý. Mastný, sarkastický, zlomyslný parchant, ale geniální. Nejlepší mistr lektvarů v Británii. Tak jak?“

Harry cítil, jak mu už zase tečou slzy. Byla to chyba. Všechno to popření, které si budoval rok za rokem, navzdory jistotě, že jeho magie je konečná, že v něm umírá s každým kouzlem, které vysloví, že se každým kouzlem rozpadá. Tady byl jeden z nejmocnějších čarodějů, jaké kdy potkal a nemohl si ani přivolat obracečku na hranolky, když nějakou potřeboval.

Snape sepjal ruce. Krásné ruce s dlouhými prsty. Ruce, na kterých už nebyly skvrny od lektvarů.

„Dám vám malou radu, pane Pottere. Neurážejte lidi, od kterých něco chcete. Možná vás to zarazí, ale naše situace nejsou tak odlišné. Oba jsme byli po většinu svého života vydáni na milost a nemilost dvěma mužům. Temnému Pánovi a Albusi Brumbálovi...“

„Neotírejte se o Brumbála! Copak...“ Harry vyskočil z postele, připravený Snapea praštit nebo něco rozbít.

„Dost. Sedněte si,“ zasyčel Snape. Harry se odmlčel. „Žádal jste o to a tak si to taky vyslechnete. Byl jste obětí dvou ďábelských tužeb Temného Pána – žít věčně a vládnout světu, vyčištěnému od nečistokrevných. Vždycky šlo o moc, jeho moc a udělal by _cokoliv_ , jen aby ji získal. Albusovy manipulace byly mnohem méně sobecké, _posaďte se_ , pane Pottere, ale neméně precizní. Nepopírejte, že jste byl jeho pěšákem. Během celého pátého ročníku jste nebyl nic jiného, než podrážděný spratek, bouřící se proti samotné myšlence, že jste postrkován po šachovnici v Albusově osudové hře s Temným Pánem. Že nemůžete ovlivnit její průběh a nevíte, co se děje. Popíráte, že vás využíval?“ Snapeův hlas byl tak kousavý, jak ho Harry ještě nikdy neslyšel. A nic z toho nemohl popřít. Ale neodpověděl, protože odpovědět by znamenalo....

„A když jste byl v šestém ročníku, požádal šestnáctiletého chlapce, aby ho donutil vypít lektvar, o kterém _věděl,_ že ho zabije.“

„Dost,“ zaprosil Harry.

„On _věděl_ , že ho zabije a přesto byl ochoten nechat toho mladého muže, chlapce, který mu byl takřka vnukem, nést takové břímě.“

„Přestaňte, proboha!“ vykřikl, a tentokrát se ani nesnažil zadržet slzy.

„Dobře. Chci vás pouze upozornit na skutečnost, že jsem nebyl jedinou osobou, zodpovědnou za Brumbálovu smrt. V téhle radostné události jsme byli namočení oba. Vy a já jsme byli figurkami na šachovnici až do samého konce. Kvůli násilnické touze Temného Pána po moci byl Brumbál nucen použít každý nástroj, který byl k dispozici, aby ho zastavil, bohužel včetně vás i mě. Brumbál byl stejně nemilosrdný, jako lord Voldemort. Naštěstí měl víc morálky. Nenáviděl, že nás využívá, ale využíval nás, jak mohl.“

„Ano,“ přiznal Harry šeptem, a žaludek se mu bouřil. Protože to všechno byla do puntíku pravda, čistá, ničím nepřikrášlená pravda. Snape nazval věci pravými jmény. „Ale co to má společného se ztrátou vaší magie a …?“ _přežitím._

Spojené ruce pomalu a rozvážně klesly dolů, takže Harry viděl Snapeovi do tváře. „Takže pochopíte, když řeknu, že tady žiju po svém. Nikdo teď není mým pánem. Možná nemám magii, ale taky mě Ministerstvo nepoužívá jako ukázku napraveného smrtijeda. Předváděli se s vámi při každé příležitosti a vodili vás všude jako nějakou pouťovou atrakci? Podle výrazu ve vaší tváři vidím, že ano. Tady jsem _svým vlastním pánem_. Poprvé po letech, pane Pottere, po desetiletích, se nezodpovídám nikomu jinému, jen sám sobě.“

„Nerozumím,“ prohlásil Harry kategoricky.

„Jednodušeji už to vyjádřit nemohu. Přežil jsem, protože jsem začal žít po svém. Nezapírám, že některé dny jsou horší, než jiné. Bohužel, pane Pottere, nesu další břemeno, které vy nemáte. Po řadu let jsem používal magii zavrženíhodným způsobem. Nejprve ve službách lorda Voldemorta, poslední roky ve službách Albuse Brumbála. Mohl byste tvrdit, že to bylo nezbytné. Že jsem to dělal pro vyšší dobro. Albus by to tak viděl. Viděl jste z války dost na to, aby vám došlo, že podobný argument dokáže uchlácholit pouze někoho Brumbálova ražení. Věřím, že ten člověk byl skutečně přesvědčen, že veliké zlo spáchané s úmyslem učinit veliké dobro ten hřích nějakým způsobem zmírňuje. Já tak optimistický nejsem; špatnost je špatnost.“ Snape se pohnul ke dveřím. „Magie je dar. Někdo by to mohl vidět tak, že jsem ztratil to, co jsem tolik zneužíval. Tato útěcha, jestli to tak mohu nazvat, vám chybí. Ale moje rada zůstává stále stejná. Postavte se na vlastní nohy a žijte svůj život tak, jak sám chcete, za svých vlastních podmínek, pane Pottere.“

„Být kuchařem je pro vás „žít život tak, jak sám chcete?“ zeptal se Harry nevěřícně. Takhle to Snape určitě nemyslel?

Snape už měl ruku na klice. „Ano, pane Pottere, jakkoliv těžké vám připadá tomu uvěřit. Ta jídelna je moje. Servíruji to, co se mi chce vařit. Zaměstnávám, koho chci. Dokonce určuji, kdo smí překročit můj práh. Je to skromná a bezvýznamná existence, ale myslím, že se mnou budete souhlasit, že život na velké scéně jsem žil řadu let. V některých ohledech byla ztráta mojí magie jen malou cenou za svobodu. Sbohem, pane Pottere.“ A byl pryč.

* * *

 

 _Pozn. překl_.: V textu je zmínka o tetování pana Pereze v podobě slz na tváři - tetování s motivem slzy má mnoho významů. Umísťuje se pochopitelně pod oko, nejčastěji pod levé. Největší spojitost má s vězením a gangy. Mnoho gansterů si ji nechává vytetovat jako připomínku zemřelého kamaráda, či jako památku na strávený čas v kriminálu. Nejčastěji se tetuje, pokud někdo z rodiny (nebo gangu) zemřel, byl uvězněn či zabit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry vyvěsil ceduli „Nerušit“ a příští dva dny ležel stočený na posteli a vstával jen proto, aby si došel na záchod nebo si koupil čokoládovou tyčinku. Potácel se ve stavu polospánku, bez vůle udělat cokoliv jiného, než hodit do automatu čtvrťák a strhnout fólii z čokoládové tyčinky. Měl by vrátit půjčené auto. Měl by se přesunout do jiného motelu. Tohle místo byla díra a navíc by v automatu mohly dojít tyčinky. Měl by si zarezervovat let zpátky do Británie. Ale neudělal žádnou z těch věcí, o kterých si myslel, že by je udělat měl. Jedl tyčinky a pouštěl Hedviku ven a zase dovnitř. Líbilo se jí tady. Americké myši a ještěrky byly nejspíš chutnější, než jejich anglické protějšky. Počkala, až slunce dočista zapadlo a pak netrpělivě zaťukala zobákem na okno. Harry ji vypustil a pozoroval, jak vystoupala nad drsnou pouštní krajinu. Těsně před úsvitem se vrátila a se spokojeným výrazem ostře klepla na okno. Láskyplně ho klovla do ucha a pak odletěla do své klece vyspat se z únavy po noci strávené terorizováním populace amerických hlodavců. Kdyby ji pustil na svobodu, byla by tu šťastná.

 

Ve středu ráno ho ještě za tmy probudilo ostré vyzvánění telefonu. Kdo, k čertu, volá?

„Pane Pottere, pan Vasquez měl infarkt. Potřebuji umývače nádobí. Buďte užitečný. Za deset minut vás vyzvednu.“

* * *

„Užitečný“ znamenalo jet se Snapem na trh a být jeho poskokem a nosičem. Harry odvlekl bedny ovoce, pytle brambor, plata vajec, kostky másla o váze bezmála pětatřiceti kilo a kartony mléčných výrobků. V pět ráno byl kurevsky vyčerpaný a to mu ještě ani nezačala směna.

Pokud mu někdy směna začne. Snape byl ten _nejhorší_ řidič na světě. Harry si pomyslel, že pokud by byl v něčem tak totálně mimo, nikdy by dobrovolně neřídil, když už by se přemístil někam, kde byla auta téměř náboženstvím. Vypadalo to, že je Snape takřka fyzicky neschopný zařadit rychlost bez skřípání převodovky. _Spojku a převodovku může měnit každej rok_. Navíc pořád brzdil, dokonce i když nepotřeboval zastavit, nesmyslně přeřazoval a pak zase naprosto bezdůvodně zrychloval. Semafory a stopky považoval za pouhé dekorace, alespoň co se jeho týkalo. Cestou na trh byl Harry příliš ospalý, než aby si toho všímal, ale po cestě zpátky do bistra už byl úplně vzhůru a pokud Snape nezastaví, už to nedokáže snést a začne se mu nasucho obracet žaludek.

„Zastavte ten náklaďák. Teď hned.“

„Pottere! Co do prkenný ohrady...“

„Vy jste bezesporu ten _nejhorší_ řidič v celých Spojených státech. Nechápu, jak to, že jsme se ještě nezabili. Třikrát jste projel na červenou, šestkrát jste se snažil očesat převodovku, dvakrát jste se rozjížděl přískokem, dodal bych, že neplánovaně a to jsme neujeli ani dva kilometry. Nemám v úmyslu zemřít na nějaké bohem zapomenuté dálnici uprostřed zapadákova v Arizoně jen proto, že neumíte řídit náklaďák. Buďto mě pusťte ven a já si do bistra dojedu stopem, nebo mě nechte řídit. A nehodlám o tom diskutovat.“

Harry se obrnil proti slovnímu útoku. Urážka říznutá pohrdáním, něco v tom smyslu, že zvládnutí koštěte ho nekvalifikuje k řízení náklaďáku. A milion dalších urážek, které, jak se zdálo, měl Snape vždycky po ruce, pokud se jednalo o spousty Harryho nedostatků.

Nic z toho nepřišlo. Snape zajel ke krajnici, zastavil náklaďák a řekl: „Dobře. Můžete řídit.“

Harry vystoupil, Snape se přesunul na jeho stranu a jeli. Když dorazili k bistru, Snape podotknul: „Nesnáším řízení,“ jako by se tím všechno vysvětlovalo.

Zdálo se, že ostatní zaměstnanci přijali jeho příchod nevzrušeně. Kývli na jeho „Éee, já jsem Harry“ a pomohli mu vyložit náklaďák. Pan Vytetované-slzy-rovná se-čas-strávený-ve vězení Perez mu ukázal, jak používat myčku. Následujících šest hodin bylo peklo. Protože nabízeli pouze jedno menu, jídlo z kuchyně přímo létalo. Harry nedokázal držet krok. Během první hodiny rozbil šest sklenic, čtyři talíře a bodnul se vidličkou. Po každém rozbití Snape do prostoru zahlásil: „Tohle půjde z vaší výplaty, pane Pottere.“ Navíc to nejtěžší ho teprve čekalo, protože po tom, co podali poslední jídlo, ještě museli s panem Perezem uklidit kuchyň. Číšníci šli domů, Snape se uklidil k malému stolku v rohu, věnoval se účtům a počítání denní tržby a on s panem Perezem uvedli kuchyň do stavu, že by se v ní mohla provést srdeční operace, pokud by to bylo nutné. Díky nesčetným trestům se Snapem bylo Harrymu naštěstí jasné, jakou úroveň čistoty vyžaduje a byl potěšený, když mu Perez po posledním umytém tácu ukázal zvednutý palec a uslyšel „Říkej mi Juane.“

Snape zkontroloval kuchyň a souhlasně přikývnul, Juan se tiše vytratil zadními dveřmi, i když minutku po tom, co překročil práh, Harry uslyšel, jak si začal pohvizdovat. Snape se vrátil ke stolku a Harry se zhroutil do boxu před sebou, přesvědčen, že ve skutečnosti už zemřel a bude v pekle navěky umývat pro Snapea nádobí.

„Zatraceně, zabijte mě někdo,“ zasténal.

„S potěšením vám rozbiju hlavu litinovou pánví. Nebo dáte přednost uškrcení tkanicí od své vlastní zástěry? Jsem vám k dispozici.“

Snape se nad ním tyčil a svaly, o kterých ani netušil, že je má, ho bolely a cukalo v nich.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že už nejsem váš student, tak vám s klidem můžu říct....“

„Promyslete si to.“

„Všechno mě bolí,“ stěžoval si.

„A co teprve, jak se budete cítit zítra!“ prohlásil Snape s nemalým množstvím škodolibé radosti. „Jste k pláči, pane Pottere. Panu Vasquezovi je sedmdesát osm a ani jednou jsem neslyšel, že by si stěžoval. Je to jen pár jídel.“

„Několik _tisíc_ jídel. A není to náhodou ten samý pan Vasquez, co je teď v nemocnici s infarktem? Cililink! Mladý muž, bezmocně ležící tváří k zemi v naprosté agónii, vyhrává tohle kolo.“

„Vstaňte, pane Pottere. Pobereme vaše věci. Napsal jsem profesorce McGonagallové. Zůstáváte se u mě, až dokud od ní neuslyším, že mě od vás _navždy_ osvobozuje, což je okamžik, ke kterému budu vzhlížet.“

Řekl to s takovou prudkostí, až to Harryho zarazilo. Proč s něčím takovým vůbec souhlasil? Nebyl náhodou taky šílený, kromě toho, že měl sebevražedné sklony? Souhlasit s tím, že bude byť jen jeden jediný den Snapeovým umývačem nádobí. Plus „a co teprve, jak se budete cítit zítra,“ což znamenalo, že Snape předpokládal, že ho tady zapřáhne do doby, dokud se pan Vasquez nepostaví na nohy nebo nezemře, nebo dokud nedostane od McGonagallové ten kýžený dopis se zázračnou zprávou uvnitř.

Znovu pohlédl na Snapea. Byl tak unavený, že dokonce i kvůli tak nepatrnému pohybu sebou škubnul bolestí – netušil, že i obočí dokáže bolet – a znovu před sebou viděl záruku. Snape byl nepříjemný jako noc, ale nebyl nešťastný. Ať už bojoval s jakýmikoliv démony, jakémukoliv trápení čelil ve tmě osamělých nocí, zvedl se a udělal, co musel. Harrymu konečně došlo, co se mu Snape snažil onehdy říct. Je kuchařem a je s tím v pohodě. Bylo to žalostné, ale za pocit „být v pohodě“ by Harry v těchto dnech dal i pravou ruku. Pokud byl Snape v tomhle zapadákově v Arizoně spokojený, kde je psáno, že by Harry nemohl taky? Možná byla ta pohoda jen dočasná, ale přesto, nebo možná právě proto, že byl tolik zoufalý, to prozatím stačilo. Možná by si Harry trochu té vyrovnanosti mohl od Snapea vypůjčit. Aspoň na chvilku.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem taková přítěž. Prostě mě vysaďte v motelu,“ zabručel Harry.

„Jste velká přítěž. Vždycky jste byl. Bohužel si přeji zůstat tady v anonymitě. Nebylo by nic horšího na světě, než kdyby se mi sem nahrnula Minerva McGonagallová ve svém letním tartanu v přesvědčení, že s vámi špatně zacházím. Dokud nedostanu ten dopis, budete spát u mě na gauči. Všiml jsem si, že jste si s sebou vzal sovu. Naštěstí pro vás oba vlastním zvonici.“

S bydlením u Snapea Harry nepočítal, když se rozhodoval; ale co, bude to jen na pár dní. Navíc by mohl získat trochu větší vhled do toho, proč je Snape víceméně spokojený se svou nynější profesí, která podle Harryho názoru nezahrnovala nic zajímavějšího, než rozhodování, jestli podávat vafle nebo palačinky. Možná není přímo šťastný, ale není nešťastný. A vypadá, jako by byl se vším smířený.

Snape zůstal v autě, motor běžel a Harry si zatím naházel věci do cestovního pytle, odhlásil se z motelu, zařídil, aby si někdo vyzvedl auto a pak stál deset minut v sálajícím vedru na asfaltu a snažil se přimět Hedviku, aby slétla z rohu budovy, kde uraženě trůnila, protože tam ráno nebyl, aby ji pustil dovnitř. Nakonec to vzdal, protože Snape se už už chystal do něj pustit, výkřiky „Pottere!“ se stávaly důraznějšími a tak jen zaječel „Leť za mnou, holka!“ a nastoupil do náklaďáku.

„Pane Pottere,“ zavrčel Snape, „mudlové _nehovoří_ se sovami. Neupoutávejte na sebe pozornost.“

Harry nastartoval, dupnul na plyn a s kvílením pneumatik vyrazil z parkoviště.

„Vy jste neuvěřitelný. Mě poučujete, jak se chovat mezi mudly, abych mezi ně zapadnul. Pravidlo číslo jedna: ostříhejte se dohola. Pravidlo číslo dvě: noste kolem hlavy tmavé sluneční brýle a obracejte v nich palačinky. Pravidlo číslo tři: provozujte restauraci, kde neexistují jídelní lístky. Pravidlo číslo...“

„Své stanovisko jste objasnil, pane Pottere. Teď doprava a pak dvacet kilometrů rovně za nosem, popřípadě za zobákem. A navrhuji, abychom v konverzaci pokračovali až u mě doma.“

„Fajn,“ naštval se Harry a pustil klimatizaci naplno. Její hučení naplnilo kabinu, takže dokonce i kdyby Harry chtěl se Snapem nakrásně mluvit, což nechtěl, museli by se překřikovat. Bylo to příjemné; zvuková kulisa a souvislý proud studeného vzduchu. Uklidňující. Navíc Harry miloval jízdu za volantem. Byla to sice ubohá náhražka koštěte, ale žebráci si nemohou vybírat. Náklaďák uháněl po silnici, kolébání kabiny uvolňovalo napětí ve svalech a tak se Harryho zlost na Snapea brzy rozplynula. Opřel se a začal si užívat jízdu. Domy záhy zřídly, až nakonec zmizely úplně. Harry zkontroloval zpětné zrcátko, ale Hedvika se bez problémů držela v závěsu, bílá tečka na sytě modré obloze.

Harry už aspoň deset minut nezahlédl jiné auto, když Snape prohlásil: „Ještě tři sloupky a za posledním bude příjezdová cesta. Odbočte.“

Harry poslechl a za další dvě tři minutky zastavili před starou cihlovou budovou. Se zvonicí. Harry vylezl z auta a zíral.

„Ano, pane Pottere, zdá se, že ani po svém nedobrovolném odchodu do výslužby nedokážu uniknout školní učebně. Tohle byla původně škola, kterou si vybudovali španělští osadníci. Datuje se do počátku 19. století.“

„Co vás kouslo, že jste koupil školu?“ užasl Harry.

„Nekupoval jsem školu, kupoval jsem si samotu,“ prohlásil Snape a přešel k domovním dveřím.

 _Jo, tak ta tady je._ Harry se otočil o stoosmdesát stupňů. Nic než trsy šalvěje, sem tam kaktus a tolik oblohy, že si připadal naprosto nepatrný a strašně osamělý. Sakra, to byla pustina. Hedvika se snesla dolů a přistála na sloupku od plotu, hlavu nakloněnou v podivném úhlu, jako by chtěla říct: „Harry, do čeho jsi nás to zase dostal?“ Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl kousek slaniny, který pro ni schovával jako dárek. „Dnes večer tu na tebe čeká skutečný ráj myší,“ sliboval ve snaze uklidnit ji. „Šup do klece. Vsadím se, že si po tom letu potřebuješ trochu odpočinout.“ Ochotně se snesla dolů a slaninu z jeho prstů vyklovla poněkud ostře, aby vyjádřila nelibost nad současným děním.

„Všichni mě dnes kritizují,“ povzdechl si Harry. Vzadu v dodávce popadl svůj plášť, hodil ho přes klec, aby ji zaclonil a vešel do domu.

* * *

Uvnitř nebyly vůbec žádné příčky, ani jedna; pouze jediná obrovská místnost. Domov pro jednoho, jen jediného člověka. Obývací pokoj, kuchyně, ložnice a koupelna byly odlišitelné pouze podle seskupení nábytku, který by klidně mohl pocházet z Bradavic. Nekonečná plocha tmavých, ozdobně vyřezávaných viktoriánských postelových rámů, stoly a křesla tak masivní a ubíjející, že před akutním záchvatem klaustrofobie Harryho zachránil jen devět metrů vysoký strop. Kromě malého kousku u starodávné vany, záchodu a kuchyňské linky nebylo na zdi místo, na kterém by nebyly police na knihy. Uprostřed toho všeho, jako tarantule na svatebním dortu, trůnil šestatřicetipalcový televizor s DVD přehrávačem.

„Zavřete pusu, pane Pottere. Základní pravidla.“ Ukázal na vanu v rohu u zdi. „Sprchuji se dvakrát denně. Ráno, a když se večer dostanu domů. Je to můj domov, takže se sprchuji jako první.“

Harry kývl. Žádný problém.

„Nevařím. Jím ovoce, jogurty, saláty a ořechy. Otročit u rozpálené plotny po tom, co jsem otročil u rozpáleného grilu, je to poslední, na co mám chuť. Bez ohledu na to, jaké jsou vaše stravovací návyky, doporučuji, abyste se přizpůsobil.“

Harry znovu přikývnul. Výrazu „přizpůsobit se“ se tiše ušklíbl. Přizpůsobit se u Snapea znamenalo: „Trhni si, jogurt, nebo nic.“

„Pračka je támhle,“ Snape ukázal ke kuchyni, poblíž zadních dveří, „stejně jako sušička. Použijte sušičku v tomhle vedru a já vás zabiju. Prádlo si můžete pověsit, aby uschlo. Venku jsou šňůry. Můžete...“

„Proč nemůžu použít sušičku?“ zeptal se Harry a připadalo mu to jako nevinná otázka.

„Prostě proto, vy idiote, že španělský don, který tu školu stavěl, se vykašlal na klimatizaci. Zapněte sušičku a za pět minut tu bude padesát stupňů. To je ten důvod. Támhle je pohovka, což je místo, kde budete spát.“

„Proč máte sporák, když nevaříte?“ Šestihořákový plynový sporák vypadal mimořádně působivě.

„Vařím vodu na čaj a příležitostně připravuji lektvary, ale než si začnete dělat naděje, jsou to jen léčivé bylinné odvary. Náš rozvrh bude následující: já vstanu ve 3.30 a dám si sprchu. Vy vstanete ve 3.34 a osprchujete se. Budeme...“

„Sprchujete se čtyři minuty?“

„Tři a půl minuty. Vy můžete pět minut, víc ne. Pak si dáme rychlý šálek čaje a vyrazíme na trh. Nasnídáme se v bistru. Všechny dny budou probíhat stejně, jako dnešek, dokud se neozve ta zatracená McGonagallová. Když zavřeme bistro, pojedeme sem, vysprchujeme se a dáme si lehkou večeři a pak budeme buď číst, nebo se dívat na filmy. Jídelna je otevřená od středy do neděle. Nedělní odpoledne po práci jsou nedotknutelná. Dívám se na fotbal. Celkem mě baví sledovat, jak se lidi navzájem mlátí. Je to chabá náhražka za famfrpál, ale musím uznat, že Američani mají velký talent na organizování násilností. Pondělí je věnováno úklidu tohoto místa, praní a pochůzkám. V tomto pořadí. V úterý odpočívám. Budete vidět, ale nebude vás slyšet.“ Snape se odmlčel. „Vidět, ale ne slyšet,“ zopakoval. „Není tady,“ a máchl rukou po celé místnosti, „vůbec žádné soukromí. Žil jste ve společných pokojích na koleji, stejně jako já. Těch pár dní to zvládneme.“

Harry přikývl. Pár dní se dá vydržet všechno.

* * *

Vzhledem k jejich dřívějšímu nepřátelství byl Harry překvapen, že všechno šlo relativně dobře. Pravděpodobně to souviselo s faktem, že Harry dřel tak tvrdě, jako ještě nikdy v životě. Koncem dne i mluvení vyžadovalo víc sil, než mu zbývalo. Každý den v osm padl do postele a usnul hned jak zavřel oči, navzdory tomu, že Snapeův gauč byl tak nepohodlný, že by klidně mohl sloužit jako nějaký neobvyklý mučicí nástroj.

Dalším prvkem byl Snape.

Nebyl to ten obvyklý Snape, o kterém si v posledních čtrnácti letech utvořil názor, že je to naprostý bastard čtyřiadvacet hodin denně, sedm dní v týdnu a věřil tomu jako evangeliu. Teď to bylo spíš „pořád je to bastard, ale možná ne naprostý bastard.“

Ten první večer, který tam Harry strávil, právě sklidil ze stolu a chystal se umýt nádobí, když si s hrůzou uvědomil, že dopis od McGonagallové by mohl odhalit některé skutečnosti, o kterých by Snape nejspíš chtěl vědět dopředu, vzhledem k tomu, že spolu sdíleli pokoj. Do háje.

„Ehm, Snape?“

Snape ani nesklonil noviny, které zrovna četl. „Myslím, že bude lepší, když mě budete oslovovat 'pane Smithi'.“

„Dobře. Smithi.“ Harry příhodně vypustil „pane“, čímž dal najevo svůj názor na věc. „Jen abyste věděl a nebylo to jako...ehm...překvapení...“

„Ano?“ hradba novin zůstala nahoře.

 _Zatraceně._ „Semej.“ Snape nepřestal číst. „Pane Pottere. Vyslovujte zřetelně. Uvědomuji si, že vyjadřovat se v celých větách je často nad rámec vašich možností, nicméně ocenil bych alespoň podmět a sloveso.

 _Sakrasakrasakrasakra...._. „Jsem gay. Jen jsem myslel, že byste to měl vědět, čistě pro případ. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme spolu....tady.“ Harry se díval všude možně, jen ne na Snapea.

„A to odhalení vám dává právo zničit mi utěrku?“

Snape konečně odložil ty zatracené noviny, ale nezíral znechuceně na Harryho, nýbrž na jeho ruce. Harry sklopil pohled a zjistil, že roztrhnul utěrku vejpůl.

„Promiňte, koupím jinou. Fakticky, omlouvám se.“

„Dávejte pozor na to, co děláte,“ poznamenal pouze a vrátil se ke svým novinám.

„Nevadí vám to?“

Snape si povzdychl, setřepal noviny, aby do sebe ohyby zapadly, pečlivě je složil a odložil na stolek. Vypadaly tak nedotčeně, jako by je ještě nikdo nečetl.

„Pane Pottere, máte v plánu mě sexuálně obtěžovat ve spánku?“

Harryho žaludek udělal pomyslný kotrmelec.

„Proboha, ne, zatraceně, samozřejmě, že ne. Ne!“

„Hysterického záchvatu mě ušetřete. Předpokládám, že tohle je důvod, proč jste se rozešel se slečnou Weasleyovou, nikoliv ztráta magie. Nebo to bylo obojí?“

„Tak nějak obojí,“ přiznal Harry. „Ale ta gay záležitost to rozhodla.“

„Nedávné zjištění?“

„Ehm, ne. Po válce to byl samý večírek, v jednom kuse se slavilo...“

„Čímž chcete říct, že jste nevystřízlivěl, jak je měsíc dlouhý.“

Harry pokrčil rameny, protože to do značné míry vystihovalo situaci. Dlouhé dva roky flámů, na kterých pili, protože se jim ulevilo, pili, aby zapomněli, co udělali, a co je nejdůležitější, aby zapomněli na ty, kteří to nedokázali.

 

Jednou večer, když byla Ginny na návštěvě u své matky, vymetali s Ronem putyky. Nic nového pod sluncem. Opíjeli se většinu nocí. Takže znovu jako obvykle. Co však nebylo jako obvykle, bylo líbání, pak vzájemná masturbace a orální sex. Harry se probudil s rukama omotanýma kolem Ronova pasu a slůvkem „super“ na rtech. Ron to, bohužel, za tak parádní nepovažoval.

„Nikdy o tom nebudeme mluvit. A nikdy to neuděláme znovu. Nikdy. Nikdy! Rozumíš?“ A jako kdyby chtěl ten požadavek podtrhnout, pádil na záchod a hodil šavli.

Tou dobou si Harry nebyl jistý, jestli to způsobil alkohol nebo vzpomínka na sex, ale bylo jasno, když se Ron ještě tentýž den odstěhoval, přespával u Freda s Georgem a pak ze strachu, že by to snad Harrymu nedošlo, týden na to koupil Hermioně zásnubní prsten a sestěhovali se k sobě.

Harry nemohl zapomenout, jak zatraceně báječně se cítil s Ronovým pérem v ruce a jak normální a _přirozené_ mu připadalo osahávat chlapský zadek. Takže se na příštím večírku se Zachem Smithem vytratil do kumbálu v chodbě a vyzkoušeli orální sex. Nebyl natolik pod parou, aby blaženost, kterou mu způsobovala Zachova horká ústa, mohl svést na alkohol. Což ho dohnalo k tomu, aby se ztřískal do němoty, jen co se zapnul a vrátil na párty. Když se ráno probudil, kromě zuřící kocoviny se musel vyrovnat s faktem, že se mu líbilo, když ho Ginny vykouřila a miloval ji, ale nebylo to nic ve srovnání se Zachem, který ho rozsvítil jako vánoční stromeček. Nenáviděl toho zmetka.

„Jste si jistý?“

„Jo.“

„Beru na vědomí. Veškerá pošta a noviny se doručují do bistra. Čtu dvoje noviny denně.“ Ukázal na úhledně složenou hromádku na konferenčním stolku. The New York Times a místní plátek. Vám doporučuji totéž. Krátce po tom, co jsem se zde usadil, jsem se dostal do několika ošklivých situací, protože jsem neměl ani ponětí o americké kultuře a politice. Nudné, ale nezbytné cvičení.“

_Škaredě jsi narazil, protože jsi kritickej zmetek a nemohl sis odpustit, abys každýmu na potkání nevykládal, jak je hloupej a neschopnej._

„Dobře, ale nevadí vám, že...“

„Pane Pottere, přestaňte bít mrtvého koně. Jste homosexuál. Pochopil jsem. Předpokládám, že jste mi to řekl, protože jste se obával, že se o tom profesorka McGonagallová zmíní ve svém dopise, spíš než že byste mi chtěl odhalovat duši. Mám pravdu?“

„Tak nějak.“

„Myslel jsem si to. Pro teď jsem vyčerpaný a chtěl bych jít spát. Ještě nějaká další šokující odhalení?“

„Ne, to je všechno. Ale... já...nechci se nikoho dotknout, ale … prostě...mám trochu obavy z ostatních zaměstnanců. Oni všichni... tak to teda vypadá...ehm....jsou to _všichni_ zločinci? vyrazil ze sebe. To Harryho vážně znervózňovalo, vzhledem ke všem těm nožům kolem a jemu už zůstávalo jen pár pořádných kouzel. Tak nějak si nemyslel, že by pan Morales byl příliš shovívavý, kdyby ho omráčil.

„Ne. I když připouštím, že pana Moralese by nepochybně zavřeli, kdyby ho chytli. Ti ostatní se podle mého názoru nedopustili žádných vážných zločinů. Alespoň v záznamech je nemají.“

Harry nad tím dumal a srovnával to s faktem, že Snape byl smrtijed.

„Definujte vážný zločin.“

„Nájemná vražda nebo mučení.“

„Pan Morales?“

„To nemohu prozradit.“

„Díky. To mě fakt uklidnilo. Teď se mi bude v noci dobře spát.“

Snape lehce mávnul rukou v zamítavém gestu. „Většina kouzelnického světa mě považuje za zločince.“

Pravda. Co se týče Harryho, tak porota byla úplně mimo.

„A vy jste je najal protože...?“

„Pan Vasquez, pan Perez a pan Gutierrez mimořádně tvrdě pracují. Dávám jim dvojnásobek běžné mzdy. Zacházím s nimi s respektem.“ Snape se odmlčel „Způsobem sobě vlastním. Vyplácím jim benefity. Očekávám, že budou dřít jako koně. A oni mě nezklamali. Je mi jedno, kde byli zaměstnaní předtím.“ _Jako třeba ve vězeňské kuchyni._ „Pana Moralese... jsem najal, protože jsem potřeboval nějaké svaly. Vyklubal se z něho velmi kvalitní číšník a baví ho ubližovat lidem, což je kombinace k nezaplacení. Sdělil mi cosi o nutnosti opustit Los Angeles, protože tam pro něj bylo příliš horko, tak se před ním možná o Los Angeles nezmiňujte. Předpokládám, že to nemá nic společného s tamním podnebím, protože dost pochybuji, že tam v létě mívají čtyřicet ve stínu, jako tady. Bylo by od vás slušné, kdybyste se k nim choval s respektem. A teď hodlám jít spát. Už nechci slyšet ani slovo. Další otázky a odhalení mohou počkat do zítřka."

* * *

Fajn, tak to bylo překvapení číslo jedna. S trochou úžasu musel připustit, že Snapea ani nechytil amok grandiózních rozměrů, ani nezačal tajně po každém jídle sterilizovat příbory. Když se s Ginny rozešli, důvod jejich rozchodu se okamžitě stal veřejným tajemstvím a Harry byl překvapen, kteří lidé s ním zacházeli jako s malomocným, a kteří ne. Jeho vztah s Ronem už nikdy nebyl stejný. První věc, na kterou pomysleli, když se uviděli, byla „měl jsem v puse jeho pinďoura“ a až pak přišlo „ahoj, kámo.“

Překvapením číslo dvě bylo, že Snape zbožňoval _„film noir“_ a klasické americké detektivky tzv. „drsné školy,“ což rozhodně vysvětlovalo, proč byla jeho řeč prošpikovaná anachronismy, kterým Harry nerozuměl, ale předpokládal, že pocházejí z amerických filmů čtyřicátých a padesátých let. U někoho jiného by mu to přišlo roztomilé. Určitě to vysvětlovalo kvalitní televizor, protože na to, aby člověk neděli co neděli sledoval stodvacetikilové chlápky v helmách a chráničích, jak se navzájem snaží pozabíjet, vážně nepotřebuje full HD televizní přijímač. I když Snape možná jo.

Když se Harry odhodlal a zeptal se, proč zrovna _film noir,_ Snape odpověděl: „Je vizuálně ohromující, jak obvykle několik lidí zabijí, pakliže je nezabijí, tak aspoň zradí a pokud před koncem ještě nejsou mrtví, tak si přejí, aby byli.“

„Něco, jako posledních třicet let vašeho života?“

„Přesně tak, pane Pottere.“ Snape pozvedl obočí. „Očekával jste, že budu sledovat disneyovky?“

„Bambiho matku zabijí.“

„Dobře. Zvěřinu nemám rád.“

Pak tu byly knihy o záhadách. Harry potajmu omrknul Snapeovy regály s knihami a šokovalo ho, že většina z nich byly záhadné tajemné příběhy, nikoliv svazky o černé magii, jak předpokládal.

„Máte rád tajemno?“ zeptal se v pátek večer u jídla.

„Ve Scotsdale je knihkupectví, specializované na tenhle druh knih, každý měsíc mi jich posílají krabici. Čím pochmurnější, tím lepší. Pokud máte zájem, doporučuji začít s bohy detektivní literatury, Hammettem a Chandlerem, teprve pak se pusťte do toho zbytku.“

A tak to Harry udělal. Bylo to podivně přátelské uspořádání. V tichosti absolvovali dlouhou cestu z bistra, po příjezdu se osprchovali, Harry si pak na gauči hodinku nebo dvě zdřímnul, okolo páté se probudil, Snape nachystal salát nebo nějaké ovoce smíchané s ořechy a jogurtem a Harry pak umyl nádobí. Pak si buď pustili dévédéčko nebo v příjemném tichu až do osmi četli, pak zhasli a padli do postelí. A pak zase nanovo.

 

* * *

 

 _Pozn. překl.:_ Film noir - <http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Film_noir>

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Část třetí**

Jak týden ubíhal, Harrymu buď narostly svaly, nebo ho ty, co měl, prostě přestaly bolet, protože do neděle se cítil fyzicky v pořádku. Právě ostříkali hadicí poslední kuchyňské rohože, když Juan pootevřel dveře a rychle vykoukl okolo zárubně. Pak kývl na Harryho, aby hlídal.

„Má furt spoustu práce. Člověče, musím si zapálit. Už tady umírám. Hlídej, protože jak mě zmerčí, tak mě zabije.“

Harry statečně stál u dveří, zatímco se Juan napůl schoval za popelnici, aby si mohl zapálit cigaretu a pak si dal pořádného šluka.

„Když mě naposledy načapal, pěkně mě sjel. V podstatě mě zadupal do země.“

Harry kývl. Věděl, jaký je to pocit.

„Vy dva se znáte z dřívějška?“

„No, jo.“ Harry netušil, kolik toho Snape prozradil o svém minulém životě, takže nic víc neřekl.

„Myslel jsem si to. Oba mluvíte divně. Bez urážky, ale on mluví ještě divnějc, než ty. Navíc, chováš se, jako bys věděl, co vyžaduje. Curly vloni onemocněl a tak sem za něj přišel někdo jinej. Ten maník byl tak línej! Myslel jsem, že ho Smith zabije. Takže ho znáš dlouho a přesto tady pracuješ?“

Harry se zakřenil. „Tak blbej já jsem....“

„Hele... hele, neber to špatně, zaprotestoval a zvedl obě ruce do vzduchu, ale pak si uvědomil, že se cigareta ocitla nahoře a rychle ji strčil zpátky za záda. „Smith je čistokrevnej bastard. Nikdy jsem neměl šéfa, kterej by se po mně vozil, jako on. Ale je svým šíleným způsobem spravedlivej a navíc jedinej, kdo byl ochotnej dát mi druhou šanci. Mně, Hektorovi, Carlosovi, Curlymu. V tom je Smith fakt dobrej chlap. Lidi jako my nedostávají druhou šanci. A taky fakt dobře platí. Můžem z toho žít a nepotřebujem druhý zaměstnání. Než jsem sem nastoupil, můj kurátor zavolal Smithovi a řekl mu, že jsem ztracený případ. Že do dvou tejdnů budu zpátky v lochu. Smith mi řekl, co od něj slyšel a pak mi řek' tím jeho hlasem: „Pane Perezi, dokažte mu, že se mýlí.“ Prostě jen tak. Jako bych mu _mohl_ dokázat, že se mýlí. A tak jsem mu to dokázal. Debilovi. Až starej Lee od vedle půjde příští rok do důchodu, převezmem jeho prostory a otevřem pekařství. Já a pan Smith budeme partneři. Vařím docela slušně, ale na koláče a takový věci jsem fakt mistr. Udělám z toho koláčovej ráj.“ Vyprávění doprovázel okázalými gesty, jejichž smysl Harrymu naprosto unikal.

Na jednu stranu cítil určité zadostiučinění, že měl naprostou pravdu o personálu, který byl doopravdy partičkou bývalých vězňů, na druhou stranu by si to zadostiučinění docela rád odpustil a mýlil by se. Ale představa Snapea, provozujícího jakýsi dům na půli cesty pro trestance, byla šokující. No, možná že ne až tak. Snape věděl jako nikdo jiný, že člověk prostě může udělat špatnou volbu. Navíc byl bývalý smrtijed. Pravděpodobně pro něj ti chlápci nebyli o nic děsivější, než houfek tříletých dětiček.

„Cos myslel tím, že je „hranolkový diktátor?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Chápeš, Seinfeld. Polévkový diktátor. Hranolkový diktátor. Kapišto?“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

Juan naprosto nevěřícně obrátil oči k nebi, dost podobně, jako to dělával Ron, když Harry nechápal naprosto základní kouzelnické zvyky. „Nedělej si ze mě šoufky. Tys nikdy neviděl Seinfelda?“

Měli televizi, samozřejmě, ale nikdy se moc nedostal k tomu, aby se na ni díval a navíc pochyboval, že by strýc Vernon sledoval cokoliv amerického. Američanům z principu nedůvěřoval; pokládal je za národ chuligánů.

„Vychovávala mě teta a strýc. Televizi neuznávali … byli...oni byli náboženští fanatici.“ Ani to nebylo tak daleko od pravdy. V nenávisti k Harrymu fanatičtí byli, to teda jo.

„Taky mám nějaký v rodině. To mluvení v jazycích je prostě ujetý. Na svěrací kazajku. Jsou taky takoví?“

Harry přikývl, protože pokud šlo o něj, strýc Vernon by určitě v psychiatrické léčebně být zavřený měl.

„Hajzlové jedni. Mimochodem, v té epizodě ze Seinfelda byl takovej frajer, co provozoval malej podnik, asi jako tenhle a vařil polívku. Byl to totální kretén, řval na svoje zákazníky a tak. Ale lidi se tam furt vraceli, protože ta polívka byla strašně dobrá. Stejně jako někdo...“ prohlásil a palcem ukazoval k jídelně.

Harry se usmál. Nepotřeboval doktorát z populární kultury, aby zmínku pochopil.

„Furt čistej vzduch?“ Harry přikývl, protože pořád slyšel tiché ťukání kalkulačky. Juan si dal pár posledních šluků, zamáčkl cigaretu a nedopalek hodil do popelnice. Harry se sehnul, aby zvedl rohožku a Juan mával rukama, aby rozptýlil kouř. „Musím zničit důkazy. Podruhý pomůžu zas já tobě. Nastrkáme ty rohože dovnitř a vypadnem...“

„Pane Perezi, vy jste kouřil,“ dolehl k nim síťovými dveřmi Snapeův hlas.

„Nekouřil, pane Smithi,“ lhal Juan. Vyměnili si s Harrym spiklenecký pohled.

„Lžete, pane Perezi. Pane Pottere, rád bych se dostal domů ještě někdy v tomto století.“

Juan obrátil oči v sloup a vmanévroval Harryho za popelnici.

„Říkal jsem si, že tě radši varuju, ať si dáš bacha a nenasereš Carlose. Jasný? Já jsem taky udělal nějaký fakt svinstvo. Věci, na který nejsem pyšnej, ale to, co jsem udělal, je nedělní škola ve srovnání s Carlosem. Akorát, že nenašli těla. Chápeš?“

Harry kývnul.

„On udělal něco fakticky strašnýho, že jo?“ zašeptal Juan a pohlédl k zadním dveřím.

Harry sklopil pohled a neodpověděl. Jak přeložit „smrtijed“ mudlovi, navíc ještě americkému?

„To je dobrý. Mně je to jasný. Je mu to vidět na očích. Má oči jako my. Jsou uvnitř nelítostný. To proto rozumí tomu o druhý šanci. Je fakt těžký se takhle vyhrabat ze srabu. Fakt těžký.“ Juan se odmlčel. „Ale tebe, Harry, nedokážu prokouknout, člověče. Někdo udělal nějaký svinstvo _tobě_. A je vidět, že hodně velký. Tak co tu děláš?“

Harry si hodil rohož přes rameno. „Někdy, když seš dočista odrovnanej, potřebuješ druhou šanci taky.“

Juan zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak to je na pytel, kámo.“

 

* * *

Když nadešel víkend, byl nervózní, protože to znamenalo, že spolu stráví celé dva dny. Ne, že by spolu i tak nebyli pořád, ale šest hodin denně mezi nimi stál gril a myčka na nádobí a přece jen zajišťovaly určitý odstup. Asi jako když jde člověk do zoo a mezi ním a lidožravým tygrem jsou železné mříže. Ale bylo to v pořádku. Spali až do osmi, pak v poklidu vypili konvici čaje a přitom mlčky pročítali noviny z předchozího dne. Harry nacpal prádlo do pračky, než se vypralo, tak umyl jejich „koupelnu“ a pak prádlo pověsil ven. Snape zatím utřel prach, zametl a vytřel zbytek. Všechno v tichu, bez mluvení. V jednu po poledni měli hotovo.

„Musíme zajet do města pro jídlo a pak se narychlo zastavíme v zahradnictví,“ informoval ho Snape, když dojídali pozdní oběd.

„Jasně. Proč?“ divil se Harry a pokoušel se nabodnout kruton na vidličku.

„Zítřek mám v plánu strávit vařením lektvaru pro pana Vasqueze. Dnes ho propustili domů z nemocnice. Navzdory mým pesimistickým předpovědím ho lékaři ještě nezabili, ale je to jen otázkou času. Bezpochyby ho cpou léky plnými chemie, které jsou jedovatější, než cokoliv jiného. Připravím mu něco, co pomůže jeho srdci a přitom mu to nezničí játra.“

Harry tušil, že je to vrchol blbosti, ale stejně do toho šlápnul.

„Snape“?

„Pane Smithi.“

„Smithi. Nemyslíte, že by měl radši poslouchat svoje lékaře?“

„Americké _mudlovské_ lékaře, pane Pottere.“

S větším pohrdáním by nemluvil ani o litevských mudlovských zednících.

„Jasně. Promiňte. Moje chyba. Kdy chcete odejít?“

 

* * *

Druhý den si zase přispali. Po snídani podal Snape Harrymu klíče od náklaďáku a řekl: „Porozhlédněte se tady. Civilizace je sto mil tímhle směrem.“ Harry si to přeložil jako: „Chci trochu soukromí.“

Harry objevil Wall-mart. Koupil levnou shrnovací zástěnu místo židlí okolo záchodu, bidýlko pro Hedviku, sadu ručníků, aby nemusel používat Snapeovy navlhlé a nekvalitní, sadu utěrek jako pokání za tu, kterou zničil, basu piv, sadu nádobí, protože navzdory jeho žalostně nedostatečným schopnostem ohledně domácnosti mu bylo jasné, že potřebují víc, než dva talíře, a asi za sto dolarů svíčky. Špatně odbočil a dostal se na parkoviště u lahůdkářství, kde se následně koupil láhev slušného vína a nějaký chléb a sýr k večeři. Když kolem šesté odbočoval na příjezdovou cestu k cihlové školní budově, padal hlady.

Snape právě sléval nějaký lektvar do malých lahviček a každou z nich označil dnem v týdnu.

„Podařilo se?“ optal se Harry, což mu vyneslo od Snapea úšklebek. „Omlouvám se. To je přece jasný. Máte hlad? Koupil jsem chleba a sýr.“ Snape přikývnul.

Shrnovací zástěna byla schválena, stejně tak ručníky a nádobí. Když Snape uviděl, jak Harry po celém pokoji rozmisťuje svíčky, trochu mu ztuhla tvář.

„Chybí mi,“ namítl Harry.

Snape neřekl ani slovo a dál se věnoval krájení bagety.

Svíček bylo tolik, že Harrymu trvalo skoro čtvrt hodiny, než je všecky zapálil. Posadili se k jídlu. Chléb a sýr byla proti jogurtům a salátu příjemná změna.

Harry rozlil do sklenic zbytek vína a uložil si do paměti, že při další cestě do Wall-martu bude potřeba koupit nějaké slušné sklenice na víno. Přezdobený viktoriánský nábytek ve světle svící nevyhlížel tak nepřátelsky. Jemné světlo změkčilo složité řezby a těžkopádné potisky a Harry si uvědomil, že takhle to nejspíš mělo být viděno - ve světle svící nebo plynových lamp. Že byly určeny do měkkého svitu, nikoliv do ostrého arizonského slunce.

„Chybí mi svíčky,“ zopakoval.

Snape přikývnul a člověk ani nepotřeboval nitrozpyt, aby věděl, že i on vzpomíná, jak se ve Velké síni nad jejich hlavami vznášely očarované svíce.

Snape pronesl tichým hlasem: „Věděl jste, že císařovna Josefína, která byla o mnoho let starší než Napoleon, mu v posledních letech manželství dovolila, aby ji viděl pouze ve světle svící? Bála se, že by jinak vypadala staře a vyčerpaně. Světlo svíček skryje mnoho hříchů. Co se týče Napoleona, jsem si jist, že Temný pán studoval jeho strategii; největší temný čaroděj všech dob studoval mudlovského válečného génia z Korsiky. Člověka to nemůže nepobavit. V jeho taktice existuje příliš mnoho podobností, než aby to byla pouhá náhoda. Vezměte si například...“

Snape pokračoval v líčení, jak se Voldemort poučil z Napoleonovy porážky v Rusku a z egyptského tažení a Harry si poprvé uvědomil, jak mimořádně krásný je Snapeův hlas. Nevzpomínal si, že by kdy slyšel Snapeův hlas bez jeho pohrdavého posměchu, ať už jim přednášel o složitých lektvarech a stěžoval si, že na jejich přípravu jsou příliš hloupí, anebo prostě hloupí obecně, nebo uděloval tresty, nebo strhával kolejní body za neexistující prohřešky. Tento hlas byl měkký a hluboký, dokonce smyslný a přesto zřetelný. Harry položil jednu nebo dvě otázky, ale pak ho víno přemohlo a usnul u stolu. Než si to stačil uvědomit, Snape ho odvedl k pohovce, pomohl mu uložit se a zakryl ho tenkou dekou. Pak sfouknul svíčky a vzduch naplnila lehce skořicová vůně. Místnost se ponořila do tmy a Harry začal znovu upadat do spánku, skoro už spal, když zaslechl tiché: „Děkuji, pane Pottere.“

* * *

Touhle událostí začal večerní rituál s otázkou a odpovědí. Harry nikdy nepoložil víc, než jednu otázku za večer, jaksi vytušil, že jinak by tlačil příliš.

„Snape?“

„Pane Smithi.“

„Smithi. Proč se Guilliermovi říká „Curly“?“

„Myslím, že protože se Guilliermo zkrátilo na Moe, ale v určitém okamžiku začal být Curly, protože má skutečně mnoho z Curlyho.“

„Moe? Curly?“

„Podle toho filmu „Tři moulové.“ Poté, co jsem já sám obdržel toto žalostně nedostatečné vysvětlení, jsem si ten film půjčil. Jedna z nejpitomějších amerických komedií, a to už je co říct. Když chtěl Temný Pán získávat informace, nemusel plýtvat energií na Cruciatus. Stačilo by mu pouze své oběti svázat a přinutit je, aby se dívali na „Tři mouly.“ Ujišťuji vás, že do pěti minut by zpívali jako kanárci. Dobrou noc, pane Pottere.“

* * *

„Snape?“

„Pane Smithi.“

„Smithi. Necítíte se tady osamělý? Pokud byste si chtěl povídat s králíky a kaktusy, tak je to skvělé místo, ale jinak...“

„Tak hloupá otázka si snad ani nezaslouží odpověď. Pětatřicet let jsem žil se třemi stovkami lidí. Věřte tomu, nebo ne, tohle je pro mě luxus. A až odejdete, znovu bude. Dobrou noc, pane Pottere.“

* * *

„Snape?“

„Pane Smithi.“

„Smithi. Proč nosíte při vaření sluneční brýle?“

 

„Po letech, strávených ve sklepení, mám natolik citlivé oči, že pokud v tom neustálém slunečním jasu nenosím brýle, ustavičně mi slzí.“

„S tou holou hlavou vypadáte fakt děsivě.“

„Bezpochyby. Dobrou noc, pane Pottere.“

 

* * *

„Snape?“

„Pane Smithi.“

„Smithi. Proč jsou k vám zaměstnanci tak... no, ... uctiví?“

„Proč se mě bojí?“

„Ano.“ Občas byla Snapeova brutální upřímnost osvěžující.

„Pane Pottere, přes všechny hrozné události ve vašem životě a množství zla, se kterým jste se setkal, jste zlo nikdy nepochopil. Albus Brumbál to považoval za požehnání. Já jsem to považoval za prokletí. Ve výsledku to bylo jedno. Zaměstnanci v bistru se mě bojí, což se v jejich světě rovná respektu, protože rozumí zlu. Chápou, že zlo je v podstatě vůle a touha udělat cokoliv, aby člověk dosáhl toho, co chce. Neříkám, že ve mně vidí zlo, i když by třeba mohli, ale to, co skutečně vidí je, že já nemám strach. A když nemáte strach, jste schopen čehokoliv.“

„Byl jsem vyděšený od chvíle, kdy jsem vkročil do Bradavic, až dokud jsem ho nezabil.“

„Ano, já vím, a taky mě to nekonečně frustrovalo. Naštěstí byl váš strach zastíněný vaší statečností. A hloupostí. A pekelným štěstím.“

„Pan Morales by vám mohl vyrvat játra a ani by se při tom nezapotil.“

„Určitě, ale on ví, že by nevyvázl se zdravou kůží. S hůlkou nebo bez hůlky. Dobrou noc, pane Pottere.“

* * *

„Snape?“

„Pane Smithi.“

„Smithi. Chybí vám Bradavice?“

Dlouhá odmlka.

„Ano, chybí. Chybí mi moje pokoje a moje lektvarová laboratoř. Příležitostně mi chybí profesor Brumbál a jednou za uherský rok profesorka McGonagallová. Nic dalšího.“

„Nic jiného???“

„Já jsem nebyl všude v kouzelnické společnosti zrovna vítaný, pane Pottere. Tahle úroveň naivity je směšná dokonce i na vás. Kdyby nebylo Albuse Brumbála... Byl jsem smrtijed, vy hloupý kluku, moje nevina byla pro všechny spíš tragedie, než důvod k oslavě.“

„Dostal jste mě. A už nejsem kluk. Chybí vám učení?“

„Dobrou noc, pane Pottere,“ řekl Snape mezi kuckáním od smíchu.

 

* * *

Od McGonagallové stále nepřišel žádný dopis. Harry každé ráno vybral poštu, vytřídil noviny a hodil je do náklaďáku na přední sedadlo. Zbytek pošty položil Snapeovi na stůl.

Ve čtvrtek, právě když končili, ho zastavil Juan.

„Hele, Harry, nechceš si se mnou a kámošema zahrát fotbal? Kolem pátý v parku. Našeho brankáře včera večer zatkli. Dostal podmínku, kretén blbej. Říkal jsem mu, že tu pistoli nemá nosit. Každopádně s tvým přízvukem musíš tutově hrát fotbal.“

„Ani ne. Naposledy jako fakt malej kluk.“ Nebyla to zvlášť příjemná vzpomínka. Dudley fotbal použil jako výmluvu, proč do Harryho při každé příležitosti napálit. Harrymu se sevřely vnitřnosti a náhle měl slzy na krajíčku, protože to, co doopravdy hrál, byl famfrpál. Odvrátil pohled a snažil se dát dohromady.

Juan mu položil ruku na rameno. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jasně, dobrý,“ s chabým úsměvem zalhal Harry. Znělo to skutečně zábavně. Být s lidmi více či méně svého věku. Navíc si Juana dost oblíbil, připomínal mu Rona. Pěkný, bezstarostný a pravděpodobně velmi příjemný bankovní lupič, pokud se o bankovních lupičích něco takového dá říct. Nejspíš řekl „prosím“ vždycky, když je požádal, aby si lehli na zem.

„Tak teda jestli jsi si jistý... nejspíš tam k ničemu nebudu, ale jo, aspoň bude sranda.“ Pak si vzpomněl na Snapea. „Pane Smithi...“

„Odvezete mě domů a pak si můžete vzít náklaďák.“

Juan ho plácl po zádech. „Super. Tak v pět. Vem nějaký pivo. Je tam vedro na zdechnutí.“

* * *

Když přijel, už tam všichni byli. Jak se zdálo, byla to rodinná záležitost. Manželky a přítelkyně se usadily na dekách a vybalovaly jídlo, menší děti zatím odpalovaly míčky kolem sebe a hrály si v brouzdalištích, rozesetých v trávníku. Hráči už byli na hřišti a kopali si s míčem. Juan se odpojil z davu, jakmile uviděl Harryho přicházet přes trávník.

„Ahoj, Harry, sem,“ navigoval Harryho na deku, na které seděla mladá hispánská žena s šokujícími růžovými očními stíny a krmila malé dítě. „Pivo dej do chladicího boxu. Carmelito, to je Harry, ten, co to vzal v práci po Hectorovi.“

„Zdar, Harry,“ usmála se zářivě. Na zubech měla rovnátka. „Jak se cítíš?“

„Cítíme se na to, nakopat jim prdel. Tohle je César,“ řekl Juan a ukázal na dítě na Carmelitině klíně, „a támhle to je Angela, ta s tou mašlí ve vlasech,“ ukázal na malé dítě, cachtající se v brouzdališti opodál. „No, tak začnem, když už jsi tady.“

„Juane, jen abych tě varoval. Já vážně nevím, co mám dělat,“ připomněl mu Harry.

„V klídku. Kluci, to je Harry. Bude nám dělat brankáře. Maká u Smithe.“ To mu vyneslo pár uznalých pohledů. A jako by to chtěl podtrhnout, řekl: „Tak si s ním nezahrávejte. A ty neboj,“ prohodil Juan pod vousy, „musíš akorát zastavit míč, to je všecko. Ale s naší obranou se nemáš čeho bát.“

Bylo to jako s Ronem, který se taky domýšlivě naparoval, jako kdyby to obrana zvládala jenom díky síle jeho myšlenky, a tak si řekl: „Fajn, není to nic víc, než jen velká zlatonka, tu věc můžu zvládnout.“ A zvládnul to ve všech případech. Hrát v tom vedru bylo stejnou měrou brutální i vzrušující. Deset minut hry a všichni měli košile dole. Bez ohledu na vedro byl Harry rozhodnutý zůstat tak, jak je, kvůli poměrně rozsáhlým jizvám z války, ale když uviděl zjizvená břicha a záda ostatních a domyslel si, že jsou to stará zranění od nožů a kulek, svlékl se taky. Jizvy po kletbách nevypadaly o nic hůř, než jizvy od nožů.

Vyhráli. Juan udělal řadu vítězných přemetů, dokud na něj Carmelita nezakřičela: „Juane, přestaň se předvádět a pojď sem. Máme hlad.“

Zůstali, dokud nevyšly hvězdy, pojídali kuře, hranolky, salsu a vychlazené pivo.

Harry zívl. „Musím jít. Vstávám dřív, než vy a mám před sebou dlouhou cestu.“

Děti spaly Juanovi v klíně, Carmelita, zabalená do další deky, si povídala s přáteli a on s Juanem dopíjeli poslední pivo.

„Jasný, vyraz. Balíme to. Dík za pivo.“

„Bylo to super. Díky za pozvání a za večeři. Máš prima rodinu.“

„Já a Lita jsme spolu už napořád. Smith by mě nevzal za partnera, kdybych si ji nezval. Řekl mi to minulý týden. „Pane Perezi, nepodepíšu žádné papíry, dokud si tu ženu nevezmete. Nevěřím lidem, kteří nedostojí svojí povinnosti k rodině,“ pronesl Juan překvapivě dobrým anglickým přízvukem v dokonale přesné imitaci Snapeovy mrazivosti. „Z toho chlapa budu mít smrt. Každopádně jsme se vzali minulý týden. Je to svým způsobem sranda, jak všecky znervózňuje podobnejma hovadinama. Ne, že bych se mu to chystal vykládat.“

Harry se zasmál. _S tímhle klukem bych se dokázal přátelit._

„Tamty jizvy. Taky mám nějaký, ale žádný, jako ty.“

„No jo. To víš,“ zamumlal Harry a nechal to tak v naději, že Juan nebude tlačit, protože existuje nějaký zločinecký kodex, který nedovoluje vyptávat se na podrobnosti o starých jizvách.

„Někdo ti proved pěkný svinstvo, co?“

„Tak nějak.“

„Seš jeden z nás, kámo.“

 

* * *

Dopis od McGonagallové dorazil následujícího dne. Harry poznal její špičaté písmo a podal ho Snapeovi, který už měl nasazené brýle a chystal se navléct si zástěru. Snape vyškubl dopis z Harryho ruky a vyšel zadními dveřmi, aby si ho přečetl.

Jeho další tři spoluzaměstnanci se k němu otočili pro vysvětlení. Harry pokrčil rameny. Opravdu neměl ponětí, co se McGonagallová rozhodla napsat.

Po několika minutách Snape přidusal zpátky do kuchyně a práskl za sebou dveřmi tak silně, až všichni nadskočili. Zamával Harrymu dopisem před obličejem a zavrčel: „O tomhle si promluvíme později, pane Pottere.“

Pokud ho ovšem Snape nezabije před koncem směny. Až už v tom dopise stálo cokoliv, pěkně ho to nadzvedlo. Byl rozzuřený, každých pět minut na Harryho vyjížděl kvůli nějaké imaginární chybě, jako třeba když řval po dalších čistých sklenicích, když jich měli spousty, a podobné věci. A pak ty pohledy, které na něj vrhali ostatní zaměstnanci. „Co se děje, kámo?“ zašeptal Juan. „Netuším,“ odpověděl Harry koutkem úst. „Dej to do pořádku, Harry,“ varoval ho Juan. „Slyšíš?“ Bylo to, jako když byl za studentských časů naprostý vyvrhel, protože Snape odebral jejich koleji spoustu bodů. Proč by měl na vás mít vztek jen jeden člověk, když můžete mít plnou jídelnu lidí, kteří vás nenávidí? Dokonce i zákazníci se po něm škaredě dívali.

„Co...“ začal Harry, když nastoupili do auta. „Ani slovo, dokud nebudeme doma. Mlčte!“

Když dorazili ke škole, byl Harry rozzuřený úplně stejně. Tohle byl Snape, kterého znal a nenáviděl. Který napřed trestal, a potom se teprve ptal, pokud vůbec. Snape ani nepočkal, až náklaďák úplně zastaví. Teprve zatáčeli na parkoviště, když vyskočil a nazlobeně zamířil k domu. Harry vypnul motor a vyrazil za ním dovnitř. Tentokrát to byl Harry, kdo třísknul dveřmi, připravený k boji, připravený pustit se do něj...

A udělal by to, kdyby Snape nenakráčel k posteli a nevytáhl zpod matrace pistoli. Harrymu spadla brada a v puse mu hrůzou vyschlo. Krucinál, Snape se dočista zbláznil; chystá se ho zabít. Harry zašmátral rukou po hůlce.

„Ani na to nemyslete, pane Pottere,“ varoval ho Snape. Znovu zalovil a vytáhl krabici s náboji, pevnou rukou vložil náboje do komory, otočil, napochodoval k Harrymu a podal mu zbraň. „Tumáte. Udělejte to. Zastřelte se. Za domem, kdybyste byl tak laskav. Nehodlám uklízet váš mozek ze své podlahy. Vemte si to.“

Harry zběsile vrtěl hlavou a vyděšeně od pistole couval, až zády narazil na vstupní dveře.

Snape zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi na pouhých pár centimetrů. Harry vrazil zády do dveří a přemýšlel, jestli by je mohl odstranit i bez hůlky a dostat se pryč. Snape sklonil svou hlavu tak těsně k Harryho, že se nožička jeho slunečních brýlí zaryla Harrymu do spánku a zařval mu do ucha: „Nemyslel jste, že kromě toho, že jste zničený, jste se mohl také zmínit, že jste byl šest měsíců u Sv. Munga pod dohledem kvůli pokusu o sebevraždu, než jste dorazil sem? Že jste dal výpověď z bytu, všecko prodal a nikomu neřekl, že odcházíte? Myslím, že jste sem přišel spáchat sebevraždu, pane Pottere. Nebo snad máte letenku domů?“

„Nnnnee,“ vykoktal Harry.

„Myslel jsem si, že ne,“ prohlásil tak vehementně, že Harry ucítil na uchu sliny. „Jak jste si vůbec mohl myslet...“

„Hele, vůbec nechápete...“

„Tak já to nechápu, pane Pottere?! Jak bych mohl nechápat, vy ufňukaný malý ubožáku?“ Na to se Snape stáhnul a začal před Harrym přecházet jako nějaká frustrovaná divoká kočka.

„Do prdele! Sledoval jsem, jak moje magie den za dnem umírá. A jako kdyby to nestačilo, dokonce i když jsem věděl, věděl jsem, že … doufal jsem, že nám to s Ginny vyjde... Pořád bychom mohli mít dům, rodinu, jako měli moji rodiče a ...a... víte, jaké to je, říkat ženě, kterou milujete, ale po které netoužíte a už nikdy nebudete, že si ji nemůžete vzít, protože nejenže se s vás stává moták, ale jste gay a její prsa vás vůbec nevzrušují... A vidět bolest a rezignaci, a kristepane, jak mě za to všichni nenáviděli, jako by to byla moje vina … Ron se mi už nikdy v životě nepodívá do očí.“

„Pan Weasley byl vždycky omezenec. A já jsem magii už ztratil, pro případ, že by vám to náhodou vypadlo z hlavy. A pro vaši informaci, ano, pane Pottere, já přesně vím, jaké to je být homosexuální ve světě, který to nechápe a netoleruje. Vy si myslíte, že jste jediný kouzelník, který _je teplej, buzík, homouš, přihřátej, bukva ...“_

„Fajn, fajn, tak jste taky gay. Gratuluju,“ zatleskal Harry. „Už si představuju, s jakým pochopením to brali smrtijedi...“

„Přesně tak. Idiote. Proto to nikdo jiný neví. Přinejmenším jsem měl dost rozumu, než abych se ožral a pak ojel svého nejlepšího přítele...“

„Já jsem ne... Jak to víte?“

„Jste jako otevřená kniha,“ ušklíbl se Snape.

„Jděte do prdele. Byla to jen jedna hloupá noc a nebyla to moje vina. Pokud byste měl nějaké přátele, které byste ztratil, vědět byste, co cítím!“ vykřikl Harry. Bylo to hnusné znevážení, ale Harry nedokázal zabrzdit.

„Vy a vaše dětinské provokace. Všechno je vám málo. Nestačilo, že jste bojoval s Temným Pánem a tisíce lidí, kouzelníků i mudlů, zachránil před smrtí a mučením. Že i když je kouzelnický svět zdecimovaný, přežil. Zraněný, ano, ale přežil. Nedokážete z toho načerpat útěchu? Vy hlupáku!“

„Neměl jsem na vybranou, tehdy ne. O to se Voldemort postaral. _Musel_ jsem bojovat,“ namítal Harry.

Snape k němu znovu napřáhl zbraň. „To je nesmysl. Samozřejmě, že jste měl na výběr. I teď vám dávám možnost volby, která vám, k mému velkému překvapení, není po chuti. Každý má možnost volby. Zabít se, nebo ne. A před deseti lety jste mohl prostě utéct. Vybrat si svoje galeony, ztratit se v Londýně a žít jako mudla. Neudělal jste to. Bojoval jste boj, ve kterém vám ani nebylo dovoleno znát všechny okolnosti, a vyhrál jste. Proč to nestačí? Ale zatím jsme nedošli ke skutečnému důvodu vaší milé návštěvy, že?“

Harry sebou trhnul.

„Skoro dva týdny si lámu hlavu, proč jste tady. Dopis profesorky McGonagallové mi poskytnul odpověď. Jak se opovažujete? Jak se opovažujete přijít sem a předstírat, že potřebujete mou radu...“

„Chtěl jsem vaši radu,“ trval na svém Harry, „vážně.“

„To je to, co si namlouváte? To snad ne. Přišel jste sem spáchat sebevraždu. Konečně se dočkáte pomsty za Brumbálovu smrt. Neopovažujte se to popřít. A nastrčíte to na mě. Takže můj nynější život...“ a rukou, ve které nedržel zbraň opsal široký oblouk...“ život, který jsem si vybudoval tvrdým úsilím, bude zničený. Celý kouzelnický svět se sem přihrne a obviní mě. Jak budou šťastní! Teď konečně budou toho hajzla Snapea moct za něco pověsit. Možná po vás tu zbraň použiji, protože nikdo neuvěří, že jste si vzal život sám, a kdyby i nakrásně uvěřili, obviní mě, že jsem vám v tom nezabránil. Skutečnost, že jste strávil měsíce u Sv. Munga, bude nepodstatná. Obviní _mě,_ a s velkým potěšením. Budu mít štěstí, jestli mě zabijí. Budu...“

„Ne! Ne, tohle jsem neměl v úmyslu. Ani jsem si nebyl jistý, co vlastně chci. Já ne...“

„Ušetřete mě svých prázdných protestů.“

Harry v představách došel pouze k prvním třem bodům. Doletět do Arizony. Najít Snapea. Zeptat se ho. Nad dalšími nijak moc nepřemýšlel. Protože by ho to donutilo uvědomit si, že ve skutečnosti nevěří, že Snape nějaké odpovědi má, nebo pokud ano, tak že by stejně Harryho nechal na holičkách, aby jeho magie zemřela jednou provždy. Byl to přece Snape, ne? Jak si jen Snape dovolil netrpět tak, jako ten zbytek? Jako on? Co když to byla poslední zoufalá snaha ublížit Snapeovi, tak jako bylo ublíženo jemu? Protože do Arizony nedorazil s nadějí, že se něco vyřeší. Když rozebral všecky body, jeden po druhém, Snape měl pravdu. Zabil by se sám a tím by potrestal Snapea za Brumbálovu smrt, přestože Snape ve věži neměl na vybranou. Stejně jako Harry neměl na vybranou v jeskyni.

V ostrém světle školní budovy před ním stál Snape a třásl se vztekem, zbytky Snapeova starého života, obklopeného novým; Harry si teď připadal jako největší zbabělec, a kdyby věřil v křesťanského boha, připadal by si taky doopravdy hříšný. Protože neměl ani tak v úmyslu ublížit Snapeovi, jako spíš neudělal nic, aby zastavil sám sebe a to, co teď rozeznával jako svou svolnost udělat cokoliv, jen aby dosáhl toho, co chtěl. A to, co chtěl, byla pomsta. A byl snad lepší nástroj pro pomstu, než Snape? Moták, muž, kterého nenávidělo devětadevadesát procent kouzelnického světa. A bezbranný člověk. Perfektní hromosvod pro jeho vykolejený vztek nad Brumbálovou smrtí, svojí vlastní spoluúčastí na té věci, narušení jeho přátelství s Ronem, zhroucení vztahu s Ginny a konečně blížící se konec jeho magie. Harryho přemohl obrovský stud a zavřel oči.

„Zvolte si, pane Pottere. Je odjištěná, mimochodem. Život nebo smrt. Teď!“ přikázal Snape a Harry uslyšel, jak se dveře od zvonice otevřely a s prásknutím zavřely.

Harry osaměl se Snapeovým ohavným viktoriánským nábytkem a nabitou zbraní. Co, doprčič, znamená, že je odjištěná? Zvedl zbraň ze stolu, kam ji Snape položil, ocel ho studila do dlaně. Odnesl ji k zásuvce s příbory, pěkně pomaloučku, aby náhodou nespustila a uložil ji tam. Snape očividně se zbraní zacházet uměl, tak ho Harry nechá, ať si ji zase schová někam do skrýše. Až na vrchol zvonice to bylo přesně třicet čtyři schodů; nikdy dřív je nepočítal.

Snape tam stál, strnulý, a shlížel do pouště před sebou. Harryho nevzal na vědomí.

„Omlouvám se.“

Snape nic neříkal.

„Nevěděl jsem, co udělat s pistolí. Položil jsem ji na příbory. Mohl byste z ní pak vyndat náboje a někam ji odklidit? Děsí mě.“

Přikývnutí.

„Prosím. Je mi to líto.“ Harry věděl, že by měl navrhnout, že odejde, že to, co udělal, bylo nehorázné, ale nedokázal se přimět, aby to řekl, protože si nebyl jistý, že chce odejít, a stejně neměl kam jinam jít.

„Beru na vědomí.“

Stáli několik minut mlčky, než Snape řekl: „Hedvika hnízdí. V posledních dnech se tu zdržuje nevrle vypadající černá sova s jiskrou v oku. Támhle v okapu mají hnízdo. Pokud se nepletu, brzy vyvedou mladé.“

A skutečně, byla tam kupka větviček a Hedvika hřadovala na vrcholku.

„Jak dlouho to trvá? Ta bolest?“

„Tři roky. Plus mínus.“

Harry prudce chňapnul po zábradlí.

„Pane Pottere, ztratit magii je jako ztratit kus sebe. Je to samostatná součást vás samého. Truchlíte pro ni. Po svou kouzelnickou osobnost. Postupně si na tu ztrátu zvyknete, ale láska, kterou jste cítil, nezmizí nikdy. Když člověk zemře, milujete ho proto méně? Tu bolest utiší až čas, tak jako všecky bolesti.“

Tři roky života s pocitem, že ztratil končetinu. Že je mrzák. V zásadě. Tři roky byla dlouhá doba, ale nebylo to navždy. To by mohl zvládnout. Jo. Umývat nádobí, přečíst celou Snapeovu knihovnu, shlédnout několik set fotbalových zápasů... _Ach bože..._ Už neměl právo tady být. Nechápal, proč ho Snape ještě nevykopnul, protože on na jeho místě by to teda udělal. A nejspíš by na něj vytáhl tu pistoli.

„Neposílejte mě pryč, proboha ne, já to neunesu, prosím... je mi to líto... Strašně se omlouvám... Omlouvám se...“ Začal brečet, popadnul Snapea za ramena a třásl s ním, protože byl tak vyděšený... Protože poprvé po mnoha letech se neprobouzel s otázkou „zabiju se dnes?“ To, že odložil pistoli, jen potvrzovalo, že by to mohl zvládnout, že by se dokázal vyhrabat na vlastní nohy. Možná, že to nebude zítra nebo příští týden, ale _tady_ se to mohlo podařit. Tu možnost měl. A královsky ji posral.

„Uklidněte se, pane Pottere,“ nařídil Snape a pak ho objal a nechal vybrečet. Když pak Harry už jen popotahoval, Snape odstoupil a podíval se na něj. Harry si utřel oči. „Uvidíme, pane Pottere. A teď se podívejte. Existuje i jiná magie. Magie, která nepotřebuje hůlku.“ A ukázal na západ slunce.

 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Část čtvrtá**

Tím vznikl jejich další rituál. Sledovat, jak zapadá slunce a popíjet přitom whisky. Harry podnikl další cestu do Wall-martu, vybral dvě skládací křesla a ve večerech, kdy s Juanem nehrál fotbal, vyšli na zvonici zkontrolovat Hedviku a její vejce. A pít. Občas probírali, co se stalo ten den v restauraci, většinou však ne. Někdy byl západ slunce tak nádherný, že pronést byť jen jediné slovo by byla přímo svatokrádež. Harry zpočátku nenáviděl tu vyprahlou a pustou poušť, která se od svěžího a zeleného Skotska lišila tolik, až si připadal jako na jiné planetě. Ale postupně začal oceňovat její jemné nuance. Pouštní šalvěj na pozadí hnědé země, ojedinělé majestátní kaktusy, ticho, modrá obloha, to všechno mu přirůstalo k srdci. Dokonce i na horko si zvyknul.

Ten první večer mu Snape podal sklenici po okraj naplněnou ledem a whisky. „Tu máte. Marker's Mark. Ze všeho, co jsem objevil, se nejvíc blíží ohnivé whisky. Přijatelná náhrada,“ vysvětlil Snape.

„O tom to všechno je? Nalezení slušné náhrady?“

„Záblesky světla.“

* * *

Týden se překulil v měsíc, potom dva. Se Snapeovým svolením poslal přes McGonagallovou dopis Hermioně. Dvakrát týdně hrál s Juanem fotbal, navzdory rostoucímu vedru. Zeptal se Snapea, jestli by mohl postavit terasu, aby v pěkných ránech mohli sedávat venku. Snape neřekl ne, takže to Harry vzal jako ano. V místní knihovně si prošel spoustu knih o kutilství a zvelebování domova a o původních druzích pouštních rostlin. Snape se ho vyptal na postup. Probírali, kam by mohli umístit skleník. Úterky trávil příležitostnými nákupy ve Wall-martu a plánováním zahrady. S budováním zahrady i terasy hodlali začít, až se na podzim ochladí. Ani Snape ani Harry se nikdy znovu nezmínili o zbrani.

Snape na něj vždycky čekal, když se vracel domů z fotbalových zápasů. Nikdy nic neřekl. Harry se pokoušel vejít potichoučku a doufal, že Snape už bude spát, ale nespal nikdy. Byl opřený v posteli a četl. Sotva Harry pověsil klíče od auta na háček, Snape praštil knihou na stolek, zhasl lampičku a obrátil se v posteli. Harry by se musel osprchovat potmě, ale Snape mu nechával zapálené svíčky. Harry nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Bylo to přivítání doma, nebo odsouzení za to, že byl pryč?

Jednou v pondělí ráno u snídaně, po příjemném lenošení, zamumlal s pusou plnou kukuřičných lupínků: „Vadí vám, že hraju fotbal?“

Noviny se nepohnuly, což bylo možná dobré znamení. Noviny, které se zatřásly, byly vždycky předzvěstí kousavé poznámky.

„Je to váš volný čas. Já nejsem vaším žalářníkem, pane Pottere.“

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že jste můj žalářník. Ale nemusíte na mě čekat, jsem dost dobrý řidič.“

„To není otázka vašich řidičských schopností. Je to opuštěná silnice.“

Vypadalo to jako vhodná chvíle, aby nadnesl cosi, co ho štvalo. „Mohli bychom si pořídit mobil?“

Prudké zatřesení novin a odfrknutí.

„Mohl by se hodit.“

Ticho.

„Jen takový nápad.“

„Ten nápad se mi protiví.“

„A neprotiví se vám náhodou jenom proto, že je to _můj_ nápad?“

Ticho.

„Tohle je ta část rozhovoru, kde se očekává, že řeknete: „Ach ne, pane Pottere. V tom se mýlíte. Jste skvělý mladý muž.“

„V jaké realitě, pane Pottere?“

„No v téhle ne, to je zatraceně jasný. Vážně vám ten fotbal nevadí?“

Snape sklonil noviny a podíval se na něj.

„Ne, nevadí. Musíme se snažit trávit čas odděleně, kdykoliv to půjde.“

Noviny se zase zvedly, což bylo dobře, protože Harry začal propadat panice. Po tom incidentu s pistolí si nikdy nebyl jistý, jestli Snape nezmění názor a nevyrazí ho. Nepanikařil proto, že by neměl peníze, protože měl. A nebylo to proto, že by si nemohl najít místo k životu, protože mohl. Bylo to proto, že se na konci dne nechtěl vracet na žádné jiné místo. „Hele, je to proto, že jsem na obtíž? Je to se mnou tak děsný? Já se fakt snažím...“

Noviny se se zuřivým plesknutím snesly na stůl. „Chtěl bych dočíst ten článek ještě v tomhle tisíciletí. Jsme spolu ve dne v noci. I ti nejvíc kompatibilní lidé, mezi něž vy a já rozhodně nepatříme, si od sebe někdy potřebují oddechnout. Nejste na obtíž. Jste...“ Snape se odmlčel. „Ucházející. Teď dojezte snídani. Z těch kukuřičných lupínků už máte kaši.“ Noviny se vrátily nazpět s výrazným zapraskáním, což znamenalo „žádné další vyrušování.“

Harry se znovu pustil do kukuřičných lupínků. Ucházející. Ve snapeovštině to bylo prakticky vyznání lásky.

* * *

Jednou v noci po cestě domů píchnul, právě když se vracel z fotbalového zápasu. Proklínal Snapea, že nedořešili tu záležitost s mobilem. Uprostřed pouště, kde lišky dávají dobrou noc, a s prázdnou pneumatikou by ho právě dost potřeboval. Prostě si měl jeden pořídit pro sebe, a komu technický pokrok nevoní, ať si trhne nohou. Vystoupil z náklaďáku, aby okouknul škodu. Pneumatika byla úplně prázdná. Do prdele. Není nic černějšího, než poušť v noci a slabé lumos a bezvýsledné hledání v náklaďáku neodhalilo žádnou baterku. Zrušil lumos a pár minut postával ve tmě a přemýšlel, co udělá. Na dojití to bylo na obě strany příliš daleko. Riskovat vykouzlení dalšího lumos a vyměnit pneumatiku? Ani ve dne tudy nejezdí příliš mnoho lidí, natož pak v noci. Možná by to stálo za to. Zrovna znovu sahal po hůlce, když silnici ozářily kužely světla blížících se reflektorů. Harry zběsile mával rukama a doufal, že řidič zastaví.

Náklaďák zastavil u krajnice a vystoupili dva chlapíci. Kvůli jasu jejich reflektorů je pořádně neviděl, ale oni stáli ke světlu zády a viděli ho.

„Potřebujete pomoct?“ zeptal se hlas.

„Jo. Píchnul jsem. Pokud vám to nevadí, pomoc bych ocenil.“ Harry zvedl ruku k obličeji a zaclonil si oči před oslepující září.

„Nejste místní.“ V původně přátelském hlase se objevila břitká hrana.

„Přistěhoval jsem se sem před třemi měsíci. Z Anglie. Za pomoc s tou pneumatikou bych byl strašně vděčný. Nemám baterku.“

„To je pěkná blbost,“ poznamenal jiný hlas.

„Jo,“ souhlasil Harry a přemýšlel, jak moc jim bude muset lézt do zadku, než mu ti dva blbci pomůžou.

„Má stejně nabubřelej přízvuk, jako ten zasranej diktátorskej hranolkář,“ řekl první hlas.

A pak si to Harry uvědomil. Krucinál, to byl ten magor z bistra.

„Teď tam děláš, ne? Viděl jsem tě, jak tady s ním objíždíš. A prej s ním taky bydlíš. Co?“

 _Kurvakurvakurva._ Žít v malém městě, jako tohle, bylo jako žít na koleji. Každý věděl, kdy si prdnul.

„To vypadá, že jste si blízcí. Hóódně moc blízcí,“ obvinil ho zavalitější z obou mužů, ten, který napadal Snapea. Udělal krok vpřed a strčil Harryho do ramene tak silně, až spadl na asfalt.

„Hej!“ zařval Harry a snažil se vstát. Následoval kopanec do stejného ramene a šel znovu k zemi.

„Zůstaneš, kde seš. Myslím, že...“

„Tome,“ protestoval ten druhý muž, „pojďme odtud vypadnout. Nechej ho. Nechcem žádný potíže.“

„Buzíky nechcem taky. Myslím, že ten maník je hošánek na šukání toho debila z bistra. Takový tady fakt nechcem. Ve skutečnosti myslím, že je naše občanská povinnost to z toho chlapečka vytřískat. Kouříš mu ho? Nastavuješ mu prdel? Seš zatracenej teplouš?“ Načež se špička kovbojské boty zaryla Harrymu do boku, pak následoval další kopanec, a ještě další, tentokrát do hlavy.

Údery přicházely tak rychle a prudce, že se najednou ocitl uvězněný v nekonečné smyčce mezi pokusem vstát a snahou bránit se, v obou případech bez úspěchu. Ani nemohl sáhnout po hůlce, protože dát ruku dolů by ho mohlo stát život. Uprostřed všech těch úderů zaslechl jednoho chlápka, jak naléhá na toho druhého, aby přestal, ale marně. Kopance jen padaly, jeden za druhým, rychle a zběsile. Harry cítil, jak mu natrhnuly ret a vzápětí zlomily nos. Pokusil se odvalit do tmy, pryč ze světla reflektorů, tak, aby ho nemohli vidět, ale útočník byl nad ním, obíhal ho dokola a pořád do něj kopal. Kopání nepřestávalo, rány na něj jen pršely a v jedné jasné chvilce, kdy se jeho mysli a instinktům zdálo, že se čas zastavil a daroval mu jedinou vteřinu drahocenného času navíc, to pochopil. S jistotou věděl, že ho ten chlap zabije. Až toho sadistického psychopata přestane bavit kopat do něj, najde si něco jako třeba montážní páku a ubije ho k smrti, protože lidi jako on se vyžívají v bolesti a utrpení druhých. Dokonce ho ani nenapadlo, že Harry třeba není doopravdy gay. Jen to bylo něco, co dalo záminku kopnout znova. Harry neměl na vybranou. Strčil ruku dolů do kapsy, popadl hůlku, soustředil veškerou zbývající magii do jednoho místa v břiše a zařval: „Mdloby na tebe!“ Vyslal modlitbu do pouštní noci a omdlel.

* * *

Probral se v nemocnici. Bylo zvláštní, že to věděl, ale mudlovské nemocnice se možná od kouzelnických zas tak moc nelišily. Přikrývky škrábaly úplně stejně. Někdo ho držel za ruku.

„Nghh,“ zašeptal, neschopen promluvit, protože jeho rty měly zhruba šestinásobek normální velikosti. Stejně tak nedokázal otevřít oči. Přes otoky to nešlo.

„Zůstaňte v klidu, pane Pottere,“

Snape. Stiskl Snapeovi ruku a čertovsky to zabolelo. Nejspíš měl zlomených pár prstů.

„Pár dní si tu pobudete. Není to tak zlé, jak to vypadá. Nebudete mít žádné trvalé následky. Aspoň myslíme. Máte bolesti?“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Nejspíš byl něčím pořádně nadopovaný, protože Snapeův hlas zněl, jako by to k jeho uším bral cestou kolem světa.

„Spěte,“ nařídil Snape a palcem ho hladil po dlani, dokud neusnul.

 

* * *

„Pane Smithi, rád bych panu Potterovi položil pár otázek.“

„Proboha, člověče, jste slepý? Podívejte se na pana Pottera. Není schopen odpovídat na žádné otázky. Vypadněte.“

„Může kývnout hlavou, ano nebo ne. Dole mám dva muže s těžkým otřesem mozku a potřebuji nějaké odpovědi.“

„Proboha, těžký otřes mozku? Jen abyste se mi tu nerozbrečel, šerife.“ Snape se choval svým nejpohrdavějším způsobem.

„Koukněte, jen proto, že každej den snídám ve vaší jídelně, to ještě neznamená, že nebudu dělat svou práci. Vaše jídlo je dobrý, ale tolik zase ne. Jste vzhůru, pane Pottere?“

Harry si s nadlidským úsilím prstem nadzvednul jedno víčko. Šerif Carlson byl podsaditý muž s vojenským sestřihem a pivním břichem, který podle Harryho omezených zkušeností postihoval Američany určitého věku. Nechal ruku klesnout; oko se zavřelo.

„Šerif Carlson. Jen kývni hlavou – ano nebo ne. Jasné? Fajn. Tom Parker a John O'Connor jsou dole s těžkými otřesy mozku. Dálniční hlídka vás našla všechny tři ležet na silnici. Na základě krevních stěrů z boty pana Parkera je jasné, že se z vás snažil vykopat duši. Mám pravdu?“

Harry kývl.

„Víte, proč vás zmlátili?“

Harry neodpověděl. Neexistoval žádný způsob, jak „kývnout“ a říct tím, že je to homofobní psychopat, který si myslel, že když zbaví svět jednoho teplouše, udělá službu lidstvu.

„Praštil tě pan O'Connor?“ Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevíte, jak se oba dva mohli udeřit tak nešťastně, že mají těžký otřes mozku a žádné stopy po násilí?“

Harry znovu zavrtěl hlavou a stiskl oči, protože si uprostřed vší té bolesti uvědomil svou magii. Nebyla tam. Všechna byla pryč. Bylo to, jako by mu netlouklo srdce a plíce nedýchaly. Chybělo něco tak zásadního, že kdyby nevěděl, o co jde, myslel by, že dostal polibek od mozkomora; byl to pocit, jako by mu někdo vysál duši.

„Unavujete ho,“ zavrčel Snape. „Jestli neodejdete, vyhodím vás.“

„Nerozčilujte se. Až bude připravený podat žalobu, ať mi dá vědět. A ještě jedna věc. Když je sem přinesli, dálniční hlídka sem zároveň přivezla Parkerovo auto. Nechali ho na parkovišti. Zbrusu nový Dodge. Musel ho stát pěkný prachy. A jak příhodné – hlídač odešel domů, protože byl nemocný. Někdo vyřadil z provozu bezpečnostní kamery, vzal na to auto něco jako pár heverů a rozmlátil ho. Vy o tom nevíte nic, že, pane Smithi?“

„Ne, lituji, ale nevím.“

„Nerozhodli se vaši hoši v bistru náhodou pro menší odplatu, že ne? Ten malej sráč Perez by toho byl schopen.“

„Jídelna je v pondělí zavřená, ale včera večer jsme měli jarní úklid. Jsem si jistý, že pokud byste jel kolem, viděl byste tam tři auta.“

Úterý. Uběhly čtyři dny.

„A kdybych zaklepal na dveře, byli by uvnitř? Všichni tři?“

„Samozřejmě. Jen by vám neotevřeli dveře. Mají přísný rozkaz to nedělat.“

„Lžete, pane Smithi.“

Nezazněla žádná odpověď, ale Harry si představoval, že Snape na šerifa povytáhl obočí.

„Na Parkerově náklaďáku mi záleží jak na kočičích chcankách, ale chci, abyste věděl, že nejsem hlupák. Skoro zabili vašeho přítele. Nemám rád, když se mi tu pod nosem děje takový svinstvo. Takže je mi jedno, kdo k čertu jste, ale jak uslyším, že někdo vzal Parkera po hlavě heverem, Perez se celý roky nedostane na svobodu. Jeho kočičce se to nebude líbit. Varuju vás. Držte svý hochy od těch dvou dál. To auto je tak akorát. Stačilo. Parkera a O'Connora jsem varoval stejně. Rozumíme si?“

„Naprosto,“ zasyčel Snape.

Harry uslyšel skřípání židle a pak zavírání dveří.

„Je pryč,“ pokoušel se zašeptat pohmožděnými rty. „Je úplně pryč.“ Snape vytáhl kapesník a utřel mu slzy.

 

* * *

„Ahoj, Harry!“ usmál se Juan. „Probudil ses, kámo. Nikdy nás znovu takhle neděs.“

Harry dokázal otevřít obě oči. Juan seděl na posteli, Carmelita seděla v osamoceném křesle a lakovala si nehty. „Ahoj, Harry, jsi v pořádku?“

Harry pokrčil rameny, nebyl si jistý, jestli už dokáže promluvit. Ústa měl stále ještě pořádně oteklá.

„Hlídkujeme tady. Litě právě skončila služba a je řada na mně. Možná tě dnes pustí domů. A když ne, tak kolem šesté tu bude Hector až do té doby, dokud nedorazí Smith. Nedovolíme těm šmejdům, aby tě znovu dostali.“

Harry naznačil mytí nádobí.

„Nedělej si starosti, můj mladší brácha to zatím vzal za tebe. Zaškolil jsem ho. Není tak dobrej, jako ty, ale Smith je na něj hodnej.“

Harry se pokusil usmát.

Juan se naklonil dopředu a tiše řekl: „Postarali jsme se o to, Harry. Neboj se. Ti chlapi tě už znovu obtěžovat nebudou. Řekl jsem jeho přítelkyni, že jestli se někdy objeví poblíž tebe, tak prácička, kterou jsme odvedli na jeho autě, že mu bude zdát jako prkotina. Bude se okolo tebe potloukat, nebo se jeho kámoši na tebe jen podívají a posadíme ho na zbytek života na invalidní vozejk. Chtěl jsem jít po něm, ale Smith řekl ne.“ Harry potřásl hlavou a muselo být jasné, že panikaří, protože Juan zvedl ruce. „Buď v klídku. Dělám, co říká.“

Najednou Harry uslyšel: „Pane Pottere, dnes vás propustí. Zajdu pro kolečkové křeslo. Za deset minut buďte připravený.“ A zmizel tak rychle, jak se objevil.

„Kámo, to jeho klouzání je zatracené strašidelný. Bůh dal lidem nohy, aby je bylo slyšet přicházet. On nemá nohy.“

Carmelita obrátila oči v sloup.

„Ten chlap nemá nohy,“ tvrdil Juan umíněně.

„Ale Juane,“odfrkla Carmelita, zatímco mávala rukama, aby jí uschly nehty, „samozřejmě, že má nohy.“

„Tak proč nikdy není slyšet? No? Nikdy. Je to chlápek, kterej pluje vzduchem. Mám pravdu, Harry?“

Odpovídající náhrada. Možná, že o tom to všechno je.

 

* * *

Naštěstí mu ještě ráno stříkli do žíly morfium, protože být sjetý opiáty byl jediný způsob, jak přežít dlouhou cestu domů se Snapem za volantem bez toho, aby dostal hysterický záchvat.

Snape trval na tom, že má zůstat v posteli. „Bez diskuze, pane Pottere.“ Vděčně spolykal četné směsi, které Snape uvařil, zatímco byl v nemocnici, a povzdychl úlevou z chladného flanelu, který mu položil přes obličej. Byl napuštěný něčím bylinkovým a bylo skoro slyšet, jak jeho pohmožděná a oteklá tkáň vzdává díky. I ten krátký kousek cesty, který musel dojít pěšky od auta do domu ho vyčerpal, takže okamžitě usnul. Když se probudil, cítil se mnohem lépe. Snape udělal zázrak. Byl doopravdy schopen promluvit bez trýznivé bolesti v ústech. „Snape,“ zaskřehotal a hrabal se z postele.

„Pane Smithi. A pokud nechcete pocítit můj hněv, zůstaňte přesně tam, kde jste. Budete jíst zmrzlinu. Je studená a poslouží jako výživa.“

Harry přikývl, zničehonic hladový. Snape mu přinesl zmrzlinu, aby ji mohl jíst v posteli a když měl Harry problém udržet lžíci kvůli stále ještě pohmožděné ruce, krmil ho.

Pak přišel blesk z čistého nebe, když Snape řekl: „Koupil jsem každému z nás mobilní telefon.“

Harrymu se sevřela hruď, ale takovým tím dobrým způsobem.

„Použil jste na ně Mdloby?“

„Vší silou, kterou jsem měl,“ zamumlal Harry.

„Což vysvětluje ten otřes mozku. Škoda, že jste je nezabil. Proč vás, proboha, ten kretén Parker zmlátil? To nemohlo být proto, že jsem ho vyhodil z bistra. Ještě trošku.“

„Hmm... poslední, jo? Řekl, že jsem pro vás hračka na šukání. A že nemá rád, když se tu potloukají lidi našeho druhu.“

„To snad ne?“ Harry přikývl, opřel se dozadu a zavřel oči, připraven si znovu zdřímnout. „Je mi líto vaší magie.“

* * *

Díky Snapeovým lektvarům se Harry rychle uzdravoval. Dny trávil podřimováním a sledováním filmů, odpoledne a večery posloucháním Snapeových nekonečných stížností na Juanova mladšího bratra a Harry konečně přišel na to, že je to Snapeův způsob, jak říct, že mu chybí. Návštěva mudlovského lékaře - „Nesmírně dobře reagujete na léky,“ - následovaná pohrdavým Snapeovým odfrknutím „jakoby“ pod fousy mu vynesla dovolení vrátit se následující středu do bistra. Dva prsty na levé ruce měl stále zafixované, ale Harry prohlásil, že řídit může a Snape mu nijak nebránil. Napadlo ho, že by byl dobrý nápad začít se znovu probouzet v tu nekřesťanskou hodinu o půl čtvrté ráno, takže když jednou ráno uslyšel, že se Snape šplouchá v umyvadle, otevřel oči a napadlo ho, že by si mohli dát šálek čaje, než Snape zamíří do bistra.

Snape stál u umyvadla, čistil si zuby a byl nahý jako prst. Na Snapeovi se nebylo moc na co koukat. Zadek nestál za řeč a celé tělo kromě ramen bylo hubené a šlachovité. Ale to nebylo to, co zabránilo Harrymu vstát z postele. Jakmile jednou získal dobrý výhled, přivřel oči a předstíral, že spí. Protože Snape měl toho nejúžasnějšího ptáka, jakého kdy viděl; byl těžký a plný, v kontrastu ke zbytku těla. Ze svého úhlu nemohl vidět Snapeovy koule, ale usoudil, že by příroda nenadělila Snapeovi nádherný penis a koule, které by k němu neladily. A Snape byl napůl tvrdý. Byl nádherný a to byla teprve půlka. Jaké by to bylo, kdyby byl úplně tvrdý? Při tom pomyšlení Harryho vlastní penis skočil do pozoru. A potom, zatraceně, Snape odložil kartáček, letmo pohlédl Harryho směrem a vzal svůj penis do ruky. Nebyla to rafinovaná ruční práce, jen účelové vyhonění, jako když se člověk chce co nejrychleji udělat a mít to za sebou. Pár rychlých tahů, krucinál, ještě se zvětšil, mírný povzdech, napnutí ramenních svalů, a Snape se udělal do umyvadla. Za pár vteřin se vzchopil, pustil vodu a spláchl důkazy, pak se oblékl a posadil k čaji.

Harry počítal vteřiny, dokud Snape neodešel. Sotva za ním zapadly dveře, Harry odhodil přikrývku a osvobodil svůj penis z pyžama. Nemasturboval už týdny – jako kdyby si ho mohl vyhonit, když byli se Snapem ve dne v noci spolu – a když chňapnul po svém penisu, nedokázal potlačit velkolepé zasténání. Stačily jen tři rychlé tahy a k tomu vzpomínka, jak Snape zpracovával vlastní penis, a než se vzpamatoval, postříkal celé prostěradlo. Proboha, právě si ho vyhonil s představou onanujícího Snapea. Ron by se ho určitě zřekl.

 

* * *

Harryho rekonvalescence byla jedním dlouhým spánkem. Zpočátku měl trochu obavy z toho, že prospí tak dlouhé množství času, ale Snape ho ujistil, že je to normální; jeho tělo se snaží uzdravit. Přestože se Snape pohyboval tiše jako duch když přicházel domů, tak klíče od náklaďáku zachřestily, jak je věšel na háček. Harry předstíral, že stále spí a zhluboka a stejnoměrně oddychoval. Protože první věc, kterou Snape udělal, bylo ujistit se, jestli je Harry v pořádku. Jemná ruka odhrnula Harrymu vlasy z obličeje, aby mohl zkontrolovat pohmožděniny. Tohle udělal vždycky, lišilo se to, co přišlo potom. Někdy mu přejel prstem po klíční kosti. Někdy se k němu spustil na kolena a držel ho za ruku. Jednou Snape pozvedl Harryho ruku k ústům a na každý kotník vtiskl lehounký polibek. To očekávání Harryho odrovnávalo a vždycky se ujistil, že je stočený na boku, protože to byl jediný způsob, jak skrýt erekci.

Harry se snažil sám sebe přesvědčit, že Snapeovo mastubování neznamenalo nic jiného. Prostě si ho vyhonil. Neznamenalo to, že ho Harry přitahuje. Že doteky a pohlazení, když si myslel, že Harry spí, nebyly nic jiného, než...no, kdoví čím vlastně byly, ale nebylo to nic sexuálního. Nebo bylo? Před tím velkým debaklem vnímal Snapea jako někoho, kdo nemá vůbec žádné sexuální sklony.

Pokud se nepočítá, že byl dokonalý bastard.

A pak se Snape začal sprchovat patnáct minut každé ráno. Harry naslouchal, jak voda teče a teče, a nemusel být žádný génius, aby mu došlo, co tam Snape dělá. Harry ležel v posteli, stočený do klubíčka, aby zamaskoval erekci, naslouchal dopadání vody za sprchovým závěsem a představoval si, jak Snape vypadá, když si dopřává důkladnou ruční práci. Pomalu, se spoustou mýdla, palcem vklouzne pod předkožku a zajede prstem do zadku, těsně předtím, než se udělá? Fantazie o Snapeovi, jak ho vyhoní sobě i Harrymu, jak se navzájem vykouří a dokonce spolu mají plnohodnotný sex, poletovaly Harrymu hlavou, dokud se nezabouchly hlavní dveře a pak se bez ohledu na bolavé ruce naprosto velkolepě udělal.

Po své, teď už každodenní masturbaci, strávil Harry valnou část každého rána během své rekonvalescence přesvědčováním sebe samého, že to nic neznamená. Nic. Už jednou to zvoral. Kvůli tomu, že byl nadržený, si přece nemohl myslet, že by Snapea přitahoval. To by mohla být ta poslední kapka. Dělat Snapeovi sexuální návrhy, když ve skutečnosti měl sexuální přitažlivost tlustočerva. Určitě by ho vykopnul. Navíc by Snapeovo verbální opovžení v sexuálních otázkách bylo zničující. Už teď ho slyšel: „Ještě nemáte dost úlovků? Velikost vašeho ega mě nepřestává překvapovat...“ a tak dále.

Takže neudělal nic. A přece:

Harryho instinkty, které mu mnohokrát zachránily kůži, mu říkaly, že Snapea přitahuje. Harry cítil, že ho Snape pozoruje, ale nikdy ho při tom nechytil. Napadlo ho, jestli na sebe vzájemně nepůsobí nějakými feromony, protože si najednou byl vědom Snapeovy přirozené vůně, pižmové a natrpklé a přemýšlel, jaká je jeho vůně. To jednoduché kamarádství, které mezi nimi vyrostlo v posledních měsících, se vytratilo a nahradil ho nepříjemný a trapný ostych, díky kterému se Harryho slovník smrsknul na „no“ a „hmm“ a Snape nemluvil vůbec, dokonce ani nenadával.

Do práce se Harry vracel s vděčností, že má konečně co dělat. Celodenní ležení v posteli a snění o Snapeově penisu nijak neprospělo jeho polovzrušenému stavu, ve kterém se poslední dobou nacházel. Vyčerpávající den v jídelně nad tisícem talířů mu jen prospěje.

Všichni byli doopravdy rádi, že ho vidí a Juanův bratr patrně ještě víc, než všichni ostatní.

Modřiny se mu ještě úplně neztratily, takže vypadal příšerně, ale cítil se v pořádku, snad jen trochu unaveněji, než obvykle. Snape celý týden na nikoho nemluvil. Nenadával Carlosovi, neječel na Harryho kvůli přísunu dalších vidliček, neposmíval se Juanovi, nekritizoval Curlyho, dokonce ani zlostně nezíral na nevyhnutelné nevychované zákazníky s nedostatečnou dovedností v obracení novin. Harry nedokázal říct, jestli je to dobře nebo špatně. Nikdy neviděl, že by Snape nemluvil, kromě případů, kdy byl opravdu rozzuřený, ale teď se nechoval vztekle. Byl jen nepřirozeně klidný.

V neděli odpoledne s Juanem dokončovali rohože, když Juan škubnul obočím směrem k Harrymu, jejich signál, aby se k němu připojil za popelnicí na cigaretu a kus řeči.

„Harry, ty teda máš koule. Faktický koule. Napřed jsem o tobě pochyboval, kámo, ale ty jizvy a teď pícháš se Smithem...“ zarazil se a potáhl z cigarety. „To chce doopravdickou kuráž.“

Harrymu spadla brada. „Já nepíchám se Smithem,“ zasyčel a doufal, že to nedejbože Snape neslyšel. Ten chlap měl fenomenální sluch. „A ztiš se.“

„Fajn,“ zašeptal Juan. „Ale nedělej si ze mě srandu. Měl jsem podezření, už když jsi dostal tu nakládačku. Vůbec neodcházel od tvý postele. Bydlel v nemocnici. Já myslím, že vůbec nespal, jen tam tak seděl a sledoval, jak dejcháš. Sestry dohnal k slzám, jak je furt buzeroval kvůli tvýmu ošetřování. A taky všichni vidíme ty tanečky, co okolo sebe děláte. Jak vy dva prostě celou dobu víte, kde ten druhý zrovna v kuchyni je. Když ti tričko vyjede nahoru a je ti vidět pas, prakticky se svíjí za grilem. Já a Carlos jsme se vsadili. Já tvrdím, že je Smith pod peřinou mistr. Všechna ta napružená energie se musí někam podít. Podle mě ji nasměruje rovnou do ptáka. Carlos si myslí, že v posteli nestojí za nic. Že je to prostě jenom nervák. Vrazil jsem do té sázky pěkný prachy, tak mi to řekni na rovinu. Navíc si myslím, že je pořádně vybavenej. Myslím, že má hodně velkej klacek. Na tom mi visí další stovka. Palec nahoru, nebo dolů?“

„Vůbec žádný palec,“ sykl Harry. „Neděláme to. Fakt,“ trval na svém a pak se nedokázal ubránit, aby se nezeptal: „Vzrušuju ho?“

„Jako bys to nevěděl,“ zakoulel Juan očima a pak uviděl Harryho výraz. „Ty to fakt nevíš, že?“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nekecej. Tomu Lita nikdy neuvěří. Žijete spolu, ale nešoustáte. Jo, rajcuješ ho. Teda na rovinu, Harry, neumím si představit Smithe a ani to dělat nehodlám, ale jedeš v tom taky?“

„Jestli rajcovat znamená, že ho chci, tak jo,“ přiznal se Harry a pak si vzpomněl na Rona. Vzpomněl si na to, jak poté, co se dostaly ven informace o tom, že se s Ginny rozešli a proč, někteří lidé se mu vyhýbali a pokud neměli jinou možnost a museli s ním promluvit, omezili se na mrazivé „ahoj.“ Zrovna, když začínal fotbalu přicházet na chuť. „Vadí ti, ta...ehm.. gay věc?“

„Ne,“ řekl Juan přiškrceným hlasem, jak si potahoval z cigarety. „Párkrát jsem to zkusil. Nic pro mě, kámo. Je to jako jíst chipsy bez salsy. Já u toho potřebuju kozy, abych se cejtil dobře, ale jestli ty máš rád ptáky, tak v pohodě. To z té části se Smithem je mi šoufl. Seš ujetej, kámo. Jen konstatuju.“

„Neděle, pane Pottere!“ zahřměl zevnitř hlas.

„Ajaj. Fotbal. Dělej, makáme, než začne vyvádět.“

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Část pátá**

Cestou domů Harry pořád dokola přemítal nad tím, co mu Juan řekl. Jestli si Juan všiml napětí mezi nimi, pak možná... Byl tak zabraný do přehrávání jejich rozhovoru, že minul odbočku ke škole. Snape neřekl ani slovo.

Harry předstíral, že sleduje hru, ale ve skutečnosti kradmo nasával závany Snapeovy vůně. Dokonce i po sprše ji Harry cítil. Představa, jak ho ta vůně obklopuje, zatímco má Snapeova ptáka v puse, mu působila tlak na knoflík od riflí. Tahle by cítil jeho koule. Harry se chtěl v té vůni utápět. Ochutnat ji.

V polovině druhého poločasu Snape vypnul televizi, nalil si dvojitou a aniž by pronesl jediné slovo, zamířil do zvonice.

Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli má jít za ním. V těch neverbálních nesmyslech se Snapem začínal být docela dobrý. Když neříkal nic, znamenalo to mlčenlivé „ano,“ nebo „v pořádku.“ Ale Harry si uvědomoval, že tohle je jiné. Dal Snapeovi deset minut a pak šel za ním.

Hedvika ho přísným pohledem varovala, aby se nepřibližoval. Teď už hnízdo vůbec neopouštěla. Harry si pomyslel, že jí ten soví sameček přináší potravu, protože pořád vypadala načechraná a lesklá. Podle Snapeova odhadu se sovičky vylíhnou každou chvíli.

„Snape?“ Když v odpověď nepřišlo „Pane Smithi,“ začal mít Harry obavy. „Jste v pořádku?“

Strohé přikývnutí Harryho na chvíli uklidnilo, ale pak si všiml, že Snapeovi zbělaly klouby, jak pevně svíral sklenici.

_Drž se, Harry, jedeme z kopce. Jsi proslulý nebelvír, zabiják temných pánů, je to teď, nebo nikdy._

„Já … já ...“ Ach bože, když došlo na věc, Harry nevěděl, co říct. Jak si mohl nechat namluvit, že po něm Snape touží? Harry se natáhl a dotknul se Snapeova ramene.

„Co to děláš?“ vyštěkl Snape.

„Myslel jsem si … myslel jsem,“ … a ucuknul, jako by se dotknul horké plotny. Do prdele, zabiju Juana. Zavraždím ho. Pojedu tam a zakroutím mu krkem za to, že mě naočkoval těma blbostma...

„To by byla naprostá šílenost, pane Pottere. Šílenost. Vrchol stupidity. Neuváženost.“ Snape se na něj nepodíval, ale v hlase to jasně bylo.

Takže Juan nekecal. „Možná, ale já jsem zbrklý. To je můj problém, pamatujete?“

Žertovat byla chyba. Snape se otočil. „Ano, a vaše zbrklost mívá pro ostatní smrtelné následky, že? Nemám v úmyslu stát se další obětí.“

„Nechte toho, tohle nevytahujte,“ vykřikl Harry. „To je úplně mimo, slyšíte?“

Tentokrát se Harry otočil, připravený sejít dolů, možná se i sbalit, protože tohle _bylo_ šílené, ale ne z těch důvodů, které myslel Snape.

Ruka na rameni ho zastavila.

„To bylo pod pás, omlouvám se. A k tam tomu... Jedinkrát ve svém životě jsem se zachoval impulzivně. Litoval jsem toho každý den. Promluvíme si o tom.“

Harry spolkl hněv a obrátil se zpátky. Fuj. Chtít se vyspat se Snapem bylo už tak dost zlé, ale mluvit s ním o tom? To prostě nemůžou padnout do postele a jít na to?

„To jsi tak zoufalý?“ zeptal se Snape.

Harry na něj vytřeštil oči a začal být znovu naštvaný. „Myslíte si, že jsem cvok? Přijdete mi jako naprosto _poslední_ člověk, kterého by si někdo vybral, kdyby chtěl jednorázovku. Já nestojím o rychlou špinavou soulož. A pro vaši informaci, ve Wall-martu je jeden prodavač, který se mi marně snaží nacpat své telefonní číslo do zadní kapsy. Je asi v mém věku a docela fajn, takže zoufalství to není. Kdybych se chtěl jen s někým vyspat, nebyl by to problém.“

„Chápu. Tak proč?“

„Já nevím, na mou duši.“ A vážně nevěděl. Věděl jen tolik, že mezi telefonním hovorem do motelu s příkazem být za deset minut připravený a tou zatracenou nakládačkou, kdy z něj málem vymlátili duši, se něco změnilo. A nebylo to jen o sexu. Že byl vlastně rád, že tam byl právě Snape, když se probudil v nemocnici. Že to byla Snapeova ruka, která držela jeho zlomenou. „Já … myslím, že to má co dělat s tím ujasňováním představy o vlastním životě, až na to, že já nejsem typ člověka na představy jako „můj život,“ ale spíš „náš život,“ a myslím, že jste se prostě stal součástí mého způsobu života. Že můj život je vlastně náš život.“

Harry věděl, že plácá a nedává to smysl; zpackal to.

„Chápu,“ zopakoval Snape a zakroužil whisky ve sklenici.

Když už nedodal nic jiného, začal Harry propadat panice. Sakra. Je čas hodit zpátečku a vymazat Snapeovi paměť, akorát že hůlka mu už nefungovala, Snape se ho právě chystal ukřižovat a jemu se chtělo rozpaky umřít.

„Koukněte, jestli nechcete, v pořádku. Slibuju, že už se o tom nezmíním, prostě zapomeňte, že jsem řekl....“

„Zmlkněte, pane Pottere.“ Snape se odmlčel. „Já chci,“ připustil, s rozhodným důrazem na slově chci, které šlo rovnou do Harryho ptáka. „Nicméně myslím, že je to extrémně nerozumné.“

„Tak to nevyjde. Začneme pomalu, jen se vzájemně dotýkat, a pokud to nebude ono, vrátíme se zas k tomu, co bylo předtím.“

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. „Je ti skoro pětadvacet a uvažuješ jako dvouletý. Ani jeden z nás není typem člověka, který by se mohl vrátit k tomu, co bylo dřív, jak ses výmluvně vyjádřil. Jestli to selže, budeš se muset odstěhovat. Mohl bych taky chtít, abys odešel z restaurace. Jsi připravený na takovou možnost?“

„Bude to fungovat,“ prohlásil Harry vehementně, protože jinou variantu si ani nedokázal představit. „Tak pojď,“ zaprosil, „pojď se mnou dolů.“

„Měl bys vědět, že... jsem vyšel ze cviku. Neměl jsem … ehmm... dlouho. Roky.“

Pokud by někdy měl Harry popsat osamělost, bylo by to tohle zaskřípění, které uslyšel ve Snapeově hlase.

„To mi nevadí. Pokud jde o mě, je to jako jízda na kole.“

„Nijak neoceňuji tvou prostořekost.“

„Promiň. To není prostořekost, pochop.“

„Pane Pottere,“ varoval ho Snape.

„Jsem nervózní. A když jsem nervózní, kecám. Ještě něco?“

„Já nechci... nedělám...,“ nechal Snape viset ve vzduchu a Harry horečně hledal něco, co Snape nehodlá dělat. Nakonec řekl: „Vybírám si, co dělám se svými partnery.“

„Jo, to je v poho, protože já nejsem vybíravej. Všecko dělám rád. Doufejme, že nejsi stejný milenec, jako řidič. Jinak je mi jedno, jestli jsi nahoře ty, nebo já. Rovnoprávnost není to, co v posteli potřebuju.“

„Pane Pottere!“ vyštěkl Snape.

„Omlouvám se, ale jsem fakt, fakt nervózní. Jak tě znám, tak se ti nezamlouvá být dole. Mám pravdu?“

Přikývnutí.

„Fajn, žádný problém. Koukni, napřed se navzájem oťuknem. Ani nemusíme nic moc dělat. Jen tě chci držet a možná se proti tobě třít a pokud bychom se cítili opravdu pohodlně, tak se vzájemně dotýkat. Vezmeme to vážně pomalu a pokud budeš chtít zastavit, stačí říct.“

Snape dopil. „Vzhůru na cestu bez návratu...“

* * *

Bože, bylo to trapné jako hrom a peklo a zatraceně vzrušující. Snape se zastavil u dveří do školní budovy, aura nejistoty se vznášela kolem něj. Harry měl obavy, že kdyby otevřel pusu, řekl by něco naprosto pitomého, tak jen Snapea chytil za ruku a vedl ho k posteli. Vyšplhal se na ni a stáhl Snapea vedle sebe. Snape se malinko bránil, aby dokázal, že mu ještě zůstalo nějaké sebeovládání, což zrovna bylo cosi, o co Harry vůbec nestál. Pořád si připomínal, že musí postupovat pomalu, protože kdyby na něj teď skočil, Snape ztratí nervy. Tak si ho přitáhl blíž a nasměroval Snapeovy ruce kolem svého těla a boků.

„Nemůžu tě políbit, protože mám pusu pořád strašně bolavou, ale chci to.“ Harry vzal Snapeův obličej do dlaní. Tak výrazná tvář. Přitiskl svoji tvář na Snapeovu a jejich neoholená strniště o sebe zaškrábala. Harrymu se při tom dotyku pevně sevřel žaludek tím nádherným způsobem, protože to bylo tak _mužské,_ a nechápal, jak mohl kdy milovat ženu, protože tohle bylo naprosto úžasné. Drobné kapičky potu na Snapeově čele doplňovaly jeho vlastní. Snapeovy zpola přivřené oči jen těžko dokázaly skrýt jeho touhu. Vůně mužského vzrušení, zemitá a natrpklá. Do háje.

Sjížděl rukou dolů po Snapeově trupu a snažil se nebýt hlučný, protože Harry obvykle nadělal dost rámusu a křičet jako zatracená banší při jejich poprvé by fakt ničemu neprospělo. Snape ho váhavě chytil za zadek a Harry si nedokázal pomoct. V zoufalé touze po nějakém tření sebou škubnul dopředu ke Snapeovi. Jejich nosy se srazily a když se jejich těla setkala, Harry zasténal a jemně chytil zuby Snapeovo ucho. A pak byl Harry otočený na záda, převrácený, jako kdyby nic nevážil a Snape vězel na něm jako saze na kotlíku, pohyby kyčlí třel jejich erekce proti sobě, takže Harry sténal a lapal po dechu, přes veškerá nejlepší předsevzetí o opaku. Ruka se vpletla mezi ně a přes tričko sevřela bradavku a to stačilo. Vzepřel se proti Snapeovi a udělal se a pokud mohl soudit z ostrého zavrčení, tak Snape taky. Bylo to dobré. Lepší než dobré. Snape se odkulil a Harry se stočil do ohbí jeho paže a usnul.

Už znovu nevstali. V určité chvíli se Harry probudil, shodil ze sebe rifle a předtím, než se uvelebil ke Snapeovi a znovu usnul si všiml, že Snape už si taky svoje sundal. Harry se vzbudil, právě když vycházelo slunce, zády jako lžička natisknutý ke Snapeovi a jeho ranní erekce ho šťouchala do zadku. Jediné, co bylo mezi ním a tím úžasným penisem, byly dva páry boxerek. Trošku se odsunul a odtáhnul boxerky, aby mohl osvodit svůj penis. Pak se přetočil a sáhnul do Snapeových boxerek. Ó ano, ano, bože, ten pocit byl úžasný. Plivl si do ruky, sevřel společně oba jejich penisy a začal po nich přejíždět. Navlhčil palec, obkroužil s ním obě hlavičky a jen s největším úsilím se mu podařilo nezasténat nahlas, protože Snape ještě víc ztvrdnul. Snape začal mělce dýchat a pak přestal úplně. Zavlnil se, natiskl své tělo k Harryho, přirazil do jeho ruky, až se jejich penisy opřely Harrymu o břicho. Pak začala Snapeova ústa lehce okusovat Harryho ramena a krk. A pak bylo po všem, s výkřikem se udělal, ale nepřestal, dokud je oba nepřivedl k úplnému uvolnění. Když konečně přestal ztěžka oddechovat, ucítil ruku, která ho zarazila. „Tak dobře, pane Pottere.“

Harry začal znovu podřimovat, dokud se ruka nevplížila pod jeho tričko a nezačala hladit jeho bradavku lehkými, zkoumavými doteky. Harry se k ní přitisknul. Malátná ústa začala lízáním a jemným okusováním prozkoumávat jeho krk, ramena a záda. Tričko bylo vytaženo nad hlavu a ústa se přesunula k jeho bradavkám. Začal znovu tvrdnout. Sakra, je snad Snape sexuální bůh?

Snape si s ním pohrával víc než hodinu; dotyky, které vzrušovaly, ale neuspokojovaly. Harryho ruce odstrčil pryč. „Nech mě, ať tě prozkoumám. Nechej mě. Co bys chtěl, Harry? Pověz mi,“ ptal se hlubokým hlasem s hříšným příslibem.

„Tohle, áách, tohle. Víc. Prst. Dva. Áách, prosííím.“

Kdyby o tom přemýšlel, zařadil by sebe do kategorie dávající a Snapea do kategorie přijímající. Ale čím hladovější byly Snapeovy ruce a ústa, tím víc se stírala hranice mezi dáváním a braním, až se z ní stal kruh a Harry neměl ponětí, kdo dával nebo přijímal největší potěšení. Místo aby upadl do svého obvyklého postorgasmického narkoleptického omámení, ležel ve Snapeově náruči, sledoval, jak slunce stoupá výš a výš a v duchu v úžasu vrtěl hlavou. Snape byl jeho milenec.

Drobný polibek, který dostal na vnitřní stranu zápěstí, když vstávali z postele, mu napověděl a dodal mu dostatek odvahy, aby mezi plnými lžícemi kukuřičných vloček prohlásil: „Myslím, že to bude fungovat.“

Snape zpoza svých novin odpověděl: „Souhlasím.“

* * *

Když Harry navrhnul, aby strávili celý den v posteli, Snape se po něm jen kouknul a vrazil mu do ruky smeták.

„A až dokončíme práci?“

„Pak jedeme pro potraviny.“

„A potom?“

„Pak do zahradnictví.“

„A potom?!?!?!?“

„Potom.“

* * *

S očima upřenýma na silnici Harry řekl: „Chtěl bych, abys mě vykouřil. To, co bych doopravdy chtěl, je vykouřit tebe, ale nemůžu, ta pusa pořád hrozně bolí. Ale chci, fakt to strašně chci udělat.“

Harry zíral dopředu a na Snapea se ani nepodíval, vyděšený, že tak hrubé přiznání se setká s opovržením.

Snape se sehnul a olízl mu vnitřní stranu předloktí; jen zázrakem se nevybourali.

* * *

Sotva Harry položil na pult tašky s potravinami, Snape byl u něj. Oběma rukama mu vyškubnul tričko z riflí, pak vklouzl pod uvolněnou látku a stiskl bradavky, zatímco ho jemně kousal přes rifle. Harry se opřel o kuchyňský pult a snažil se natlačit proti těm prstům i těm ústům, ale zjistil, že obojího naráz dosáhnou nemůže. Zklamaně zafňukal a pak ty ruce jedním prudkým škubnutím stáhly dolů jeho džíny i boxerky. Snapeova ústa byla všude. Na vnitřní straně jeho stehna, na varlatech, olizovala a sála. Harry si uvědomoval svoje nemravné kňourání a sténání, ale nemohl si pomoci. Chtěl se rozkročit, nabídnout se, ale nohy mu vězely v riflích a tak začal kňučet „Pryč, pryč,“ a doufal, že to Snape pochopí.

Harry možná dřív Snapea nenáviděl, ale nikdy nezpochybňoval jeho inteligenci. Snape zatahal za nohavici, svlékl ji a uvolnil jednu nohu a Harry je roztáhl, jak jen mohl – áách sakra, jo – takže Snape by ho mohl pozřít celého. Jednou rukou laskal jeho varlata, druhou se opíral o jeho bok a ústy, těmi úžasnými ústy, zpracovával Harryho penis mučivým pohybem tam a zpět, dlouho setrvával na špičce a pak si ho zasunul hluboko do hrdla. Vsunul si prst do koutku úst, aby ho navlhčil a pak začal kroužit kolem jeho rýhy a dráždit ji. Harry už nedokázal ani mluvit, ani žadonit, protože to bylo krucinál tak skvělé a děsivé a jestli se v příští deseti vteřinách neudělá... prst vklouzl dovnitř a byl vyřízený. Pevný stisk na jeho kyčli mu zabránil, aby Snapea úplně neudusil, jak znova a znova vyrážel dopředu.

A nestačilo to. Ten prst dráždil a sliboval. Tak strašlivě to chtěl, dokonce i když se ještě chvěl právě prožitým orgasmem. I přesto, že měl pocit, jako by se mu kosti roztekly do loužičky u nohou. Nestačilo to. Popadl tašku s potravinami a vysypal ji na pult. Nebylo to tam. Popadl druhou a převrátil ji. Potraviny popadaly na podlahu, jak Harry prohrabával okurky a salát, aby našel lubrikační gel. Plesknul tubu Snapeovi do dlaně.

„Hned, teď,“ zaprosil a padl na kolena, zadek vyzývavě ve vzduchu.

Později by Harry přísahal, že Snapea slyšel, jak pronesl pod fousy „kurva“. Když se ho později zeptal, Snape to popřel. Ale řekl to, a řekl to znovu, když vklouzl kluzkým prstem do Harryho zadku a znovu, když Harry požadoval další. Při třech prstech už Harry sténal tak hlasitě, že neslyšel nic jiného, než vlastní hlas. Snape ho sál a okusoval na krku a ramenou, zatímco do něj pomalu pronikal a Hary se zaměřil na ostrou hranu jeho zubů a snažil se nevnímat pálení v zadku. Naklonil se do lepšího úhlu, aby jeho penis do Harryho vniknul snadněji, a bylo to tak zatraceně dobré, tak správné a dokonalé, drahý Merline, tak snapeovské. Tak sebejisté. Harry marně zatínal prsty do dlaždic, jak se snažil získat nějaký pevný bod, něco, čeho by se přidržel, ale vzdal to. Zvedl ruku ke svému penisu a vzlykl úlevou. Protože i když se v minulých čtyřiadvaceti hodinách udělal třikrát, nic, nic nebylo takové, jako když se s někým miloval a on v sobě nikoho neměl tak strašlivě dlouho, že jestli nezažije orgasmus se Snapem uvnitř sebe, zhroutí se.

 

Snape mu odtáhl ruku: „Ještě ne, pane Pottere,“ a Harry se podřídil. Podřídil se, když mu Snape kolenem roztlačil nohy od sebe, když zakroužil boky a ponořil se do něj tak, že penisem přejel po každém kousku jeho prostaty tak, že se potil a třásl potřebou a křičel „ááách, ááách, ááách“ ve stejném rytmu, v jakém Snape důkladně protahoval jeho zadek. Nejlepší soulož, jakou kdy v životě měl; kdo by si pomyslel, že je v tom Snape tak zatraceně dobrej... ach, bože... teď....jo, jojojojojo...

* * *

Zaklesnutí do sebe leželi na kuchyňské podlaze, Snapeův měknoucí penis v zadku, prsty propletené.

„Tomu říkáte začít pomalu, pane Pottere?“

„Tomu říkáte vyjít ze cviku, pane Smithi?“

* * *

„Okay, a teď to vysyp, Harry,“ dožadoval se Juan šeptem, když kolem něj prošel cestou na záchod. „Je mi jasný, že se něco děje, kámo. Divně chodíš, ale ve skutečnosti vypadáš fakt šťastnej. A myslím, že dřívějc ráno jsem dokonce vidět Smithe, jak se usmál. Poprvé. To souvisí?“

Harry se otočil tak, aby ho Snape nemohl vidět a nadšeně ukázal palcem nahoru.

Juan sevřel pravou ruku v pěst a pak s ní trhnul dolů v gestu, které Harry konečně začal chápat jako „super!“

„Dobrý šukání?“ zeptal se koutkem úst.

„Harry zvedl nadšeně oba palce nahoru a nemohl se ubránit, aby se neusmíval jako namlsaná kočka.

„Juchúúúúúúúúúúú!“ zajódloval Juan. „Dlužíš mi, Carlosi a tohle bude drahý!“

„PANE PEREZI!“

Naštěstí byl Juan výborný lhář.

* * *

Letní vedra se zdála nekonečná a pak najednou přes noc skončila. Sovičky přišly a odešly. Na podvečerní sledování západů slunce u skleničky už si brali bundy. Harry začal budovat zahradu. Koupil si výtisk _španělštiny pro nechápavé_. Díky knize a Juanově soukromému doučování mluvil na jaře celkem plynule. Zažili svoje první bouřky. Harry měl dobré i špatné dny. V těch špatných ho všichni nechávali na pokoji, jako by chápali, že má své démony. Bez ohledu na monumentální rozdíly mezi dvěma kouzelníky, vychovanými v anglické internátní škole, a třemi Hispánci, vychovanými ve Spojených státech, démoni byli univerzální jazyk, který je spojoval. To bývaly dny, ve kterých Harry po návratu domů skopl boty a zalezl do postele. Snape ho nechával několik hodin být, pak se vyšplhal za ním na postel, vzal ho do náručí a kolébal ho. Pak ho jemně políbil; zlehka se dotkl koutku jeho úst a pomaloučku olízl jeho dolní ret, jako by chtěl říct: „Je čas přestat truchlit. Vrať se ke mně.“

* * *

„Nenechal by sis narůst vlasy?“

„Proč?“

„Chci se jich dotknout.“

„Jsou šedé.“

„Světlo svíček skryje mnoho hříchů.“

* * *

„Měl jsem jen jednoho milence. Neměl jsem k dispozici tu obrovskou zásobárnu mudlů, ze které bych čerpal, jako ty.“

„Ale no tak. Pokud nepočítám Rona a toho zmetka Smithe, měl jsem jen tři kluky. Se dvěma z nich to bylo docela navážno, než mě nechali, protože jim přišlo divný, krom jiných věcí, že je u mě vždycky teplo, když topení nefunguje. A musel jsem jim mazat paměť, protože Dobby se u mě v bytě objevoval zásadně bez ohlášení. Děláš, jako bych se vyspal s polovinou Londýna.“

„Stejně je to o dvěstě procent víc, než já, to musíš uznat.“

* * *

„Hele, čekal jsem tři dny. Hodláš mi vůbec říct, kdo to byl?“

„Co bys dělal, kdyby to byl Lucius Malfoy?“

„ …“

„To jsem si myslel. Nebyl to Lucius ...“

„Ty jsi takovej mizera! Nechat mě vydusit pro nic za nic!“

„Byl to Regulus Black.“

„Ach tak.“

„Ano, ach tak. Nejsi jediný čaroděj, který se zlinkoval a vyspal s nejlepším přítelem. Jen jsem měl víc štěstí. Byl gay. A co bylo důležitější, uměl držet jazyk za zuby.“

 

* * *

„Příští měsíc mi vyprší turistické vízum.“  
„Předpokládal jsem to. Pan Morales už se o to postaral. Tvá Zelená karta by měla každým dnem dorazit.“

„ … !“

„Od příštího podzimu bude v provozu pekárna. Syn pana Moralese je v současnosti na útěku i s manželkou pana Moralese v Oaxacu – něco s bílými koni, což jak předpokládám, nemá s dostihy nic společného – a stýská se mu po Státech a chtěl by se vrátit. Bude potřebovat práci. Místo, kde ho nikdo nenajde. Jablko, jak se zdá, nepadlo příliš daleko od stromu.“

„Ta Zelená karta je opravdová?“

„Dost opravdová.“

 

* * *

„Byl jsi dnes u šerifa Carlsona?“

„Ehm, ano. Ačkoliv si nejsem jistý, jestli podám žalobu. Protože i když existuje spousta důkazů, že ze mě Parker chtěl vytřískat duši, nejsou žádné důkazy, že jsem je já nenapadl taky. Ty otřesy mozku nikdo vysvětlit nedokáže a já jim samozřejmě nebudu věšet na nos, že jsem použil omračovací kouzlo. Vedou to jako rvačku, aspoň dokud jim neřeknu o tamtom, však víš.“

„Tys jim o těch homofobních nadávkách neřekl?“

„Řekl jsem to šerifovi. Nejsem si jistý, že to chci vykládat porotě.“

„Proč ne?“

„Že budou ostatní vědět o mé sexuální orientaci, to mi žíly netrhá. Ale nemám páru, jak přijít k soudu a vynechat z toho tvoje jméno. Vzhledem k tomu, že teď jsme... A vůbec nezáleží na tom, že jsme ...hmmm... předtím nebyli. Může to mít vliv na restauraci, jako že tam lidi nebudou chtít jíst. Napřed jsem to chtěl probrat s tebou a zjistit, jestli máš něco proti. Klidně řekni ne, budu v pohodě.“

„Tvoje přátelství s panem Perezem, k mému zděšení, obohatilo tvůj slovník nespisovných výrazů. Takže se v dlouhodobém horizontu mohu těšit na britský a americký slang. Jaká radost. Žalobu podej. Tak či tak se těším reputaci sociálního vyvrhele, jakému není rovno. Bude to pocit jako za starých časů. Nebudu spokojený, dokud neuvidím Parkera v zářivě oranžové kombinéze, jak v létě u dálnice sbírá odpadky. Vedro ještě zhorší chronické vředy, které se mu nedávno udělaly a které jsou a nadále i budou pro lékaře velkou záhadou. Je to nesnesitelně bolestivý případ vředů; ale ne dostatečně. Vyrazte do boje, pane Pottere.“

* * *

Její magie ho zašimrala vzadu na krku v tu vteřinu, kdy vešla. Všiml si, že Snape taky ztuhnul. Otočil se, a byla tam. Stejná, jako když ji viděl před půl rokem. Stála u pokladny, čekala na místo a malinko se usmívala, když četla vývěsky „Nemluvit“ a „Děti pouze pod dozorem.“

Nedalo se nic dělat.

„Hermiono.“

„Ach, Harry,“ vyjekla a objala ho. Bylo skvělé ji vidět. Chyběla mu.

„Hele, zůstaň tu. Dej si na můj účet snídani. V poledne zavíráme a kolem jedné tu skončím. Hodím tě pak do hotelu, ale potom musím odvézt pana Smithe domů.“ Loupnul okem ve Snapeově směru a doufal, že Hermiona neztratila nic ze své bystrosti. „Vrátím se pak zpátky do města a zajdu na návštěvu. Může být?“

„Jasně, Harry,“ odpověděla pomalu, všechny smysly ve střehu.

Harry kývl na Carlose. „Pane Moralesi, tohle je moje přítelkyně Hermiona. Posaďte ji, prosím, k nejlepšímu stolu v jídelně.“ Carlos se podíval směrem ke Snapeovi, který nepatrně kývnul.

Juan v otázce zvedal obočí, ale Harry se na něj zamračil a rázně zavrtěl hlavou.

Jízdu do hotelu strávili povídáním o novinkách. Hermiona byla ve Státech na konferenci o mudlovsko-kouzelnických vztazích. Restauraci našla na internetu, protože McGonagallová, která byla Snapeovou strážkyní tajemství, odmítla prozradit, kde jsou. Což ji samozřejmě neodradilo. Harry se v dopise zmínil, že pracuje se Snapem v bistru. Google vyhledávač jí na dotaz „bistro, neobvyklé, nepříjemný majitel,“ vyhodil adresu. Byla ve třetím měsíci těhotenství. Ron má z dítěte vážně obrovskou radost. To bylo všechno, co stihli, než se Harry otočil zpátky do restaurace vyzvednout Snapea.

* * *

Neztrácela čas chozením okolo horké kaše. „Pojeď domů, Harry. Chybíš nám. Všem se po tobě stýská.“

„Taky mi chybíte. Víc, než dokážu říct. Je to jen ...“

„Zůstala ti nějaká magie?“

„Ne, všecko je pryč.“

Skousla ret, jak ji to odhalení zasáhlo a pak s typickou hermionovskou rozhodností prohlásila: „Na tom nezáleží. Budeš žít s námi. Použijeme na dům ochranná kouzla a ...“

Harry Ronovi a Hermioně vděčil za mnoho, to si uvědomoval, ale možná bylo právě načase, aby se všichni smířili se ztrátami a začali znovu.

„Zastav, Hermiono. Na tom _záleží_.“ Naléhala a otravovala ho. Nehodlala se vzdát a on taky ne. „Nemůžu se vrátit. Nemám vůbec žádnou magii. Žádnou. Nemůžu žít jako vězeň ve vašem domě. Nemůžu se ani bránit, když nějakého blázna s hůlkou, jehož otce jsem zabil, nebo jehož otce jsem nezachránil, napadne použít avadu, aby vyrovnal skóre. Nemohl bych tak žít. Tady, tady ...“ snažil se vysvětlit. Věděl, že Hermiona nepochopí, co se chystal říct, o nic víc, než kdysi chápal on, když to ponejprv vysvětloval Snape jemu. Tady je domov. U Snapea. „Tady jsem svým způsobem volný. A stejně bych neodešel, i kdyby mi zůstala ta trocha magie, protože, no, kvůli Snapeovi.“

Kéž by v tu chvíli měl foťák.

* * *

Neurčitě slíbil, že se snad možná ukáže příští Vánoce, když bude jídelna během svátků na čtrnáct dní zavřená. Když mu pošlou přenášedlo, tak čtyři dny by zvládnul. Dal jasně najevo, že letošní Vánoce stráví se Snapem. Vzkázal Ronovi, že ho má rád a doufal, že to pochopí správným způsobem, ale s Ronem člověk nikdy neví. Řekl jí, ať mu napíše okamžitě, jak se dítě narodí a ano, bude rád kmotrem v zastoupení. Ještě ji rychle objal, než se zaktivovalo přenášedlo zpátky do New Yorku a pak dlouho seděl v jejím pokoji a přemýšlel o tom, jak moc je má rád a jak, ať už z toho či onoho důvodu, byl nyní vyhnancem ze světa, který pomáhal zachránit. Přál si, aby se mohl vrátit, ale to, co chtěl, neexistovalo. Chtěl svět, ve kterém by nebyl moták a gay, ve kterém by byl ženatý s Ginny a každou noc se s ní chtěl milovat, a koupili by si dům ve Vydrníku sv. Drába vedle Rona a Hermiony a jejich děti by spolu chodily do Bradavic a všechny by skvěle složily svoje OVCE. Bylo by to perfektní. Kdyby to nebyla úplná blbost. Doopravdy Rona a Hermionu miloval, ale nestačilo to.

Proč to, co stačilo, našel v zapadákově v Arizoně, to bylo ve hvězdách. Brumbál by mu nepochybně byl schopný odpovědět a Harry si po tisící od jeho smrti přál, aby s ním mohl strávit aspoň pět minut. Pět minut, aby se ho zeptal, proč se vlastně těší na cestu domů, do jediné místnosti školní budovy uprostřed ničeho, kde člověk musel srát za zástěnou, a ke svému milenci, který byl hned po Voldemortovi nejvíce nenáviděným kouzelníkem v Británii a kterého zrovna teď strašně toužil vykouřit. Cestou domů by mohl v místní lékárně obstarat nějaký citrónový drops. Žádná další neočekávaná zjevení sice nebyla v dohledu, ale přinejmenším by to Snapea potěšilo, protože i když to popíral, pro sladkosti měl slabost.

Jak bývalo v poušti obvyklé, bez varovaní se přihnala intenzivní bouře a zasypala poušť dešťovými kapkami, velkými jako kroupy. I na tom kratičkém kousku cesty od příjezdové cesty ke dveřím promokl na kůži, a byl tak soustředěný na převlečení do suchého, že si nepořádku nejdřív ani nevšiml. Ale když si šel pro suché tričko, našel prázdné zásuvky. Žádné košile. Žádné kalhoty. Žádné spodní prádlo. Nic. Krucinál, někdo je vyloupil. Kde je Snape? Pak si všiml, že sice jsou na podlaze skoro všechny knihy, ale televize je pořád na svém místě a někdo vytáhl zpod postele jeho sportovní tašku. Snape mu sbalil. Harry sesbíral knihy a bez ladu a skladu je nastrkal zpátky do polic, aby neležely na zemi. Snapeův směšně složitý způsob uspořádání knihovny byl pro Harryho pořád záhadou. Roztřídit je můžou později. Vybalil si oblečení, tašku složil zpátky pod postel a vyšplhal po schodech na zvonici.

„To bylo dost arogantní, ne?“ Harry se snažil ovládnout hněv, protože věděl, jak kolem sebe Snape tluče, když je zraněný. „Ty knihy jsem dal zpátky. Určitě ne správným způsobem, ale později to můžeme předělat.“

„Kdy odjíždíš?“

_Zachovej klid. Nenech se vyhecovat. Říká a bude říkat strašné věci, protože je hrozně zraněný. Je to Snape._

„Neměl jsem v plánu odejít.“

„Skutečně? Tak proč jsi slečně Grangerové dal na vědomí, kde jsme? Je mi jasné, že Minerva je natolik při smyslech, že by naši polohu té panovačné dívence nikdy neprozradila.“ Snape byl se závěry vždycky rychle hotový, ale když se nad tím Harry zamyslel, _mohlo_ to vypadat, že jí to řekl, smysl to mělo. A taky to hodně vypovídalo o Snapeově nejistotě. A taky o tom, jak vnímá Harryho; buď pevně zakotveného ve Snapeově světě, nebo v kouzelnickém světě. Nic mezi tím. A možná, že to tak viděl, protože pro něj samého to tak platilo.

„Já jsem jí nedal naši adresu a McGonagallová taky ne. Vždycky jsi ji podceňoval. Sedla k počítači a hledala potížisty, co vedou restaurace. A vyhodilo jí to název tvojí jídelny. Jaké překvapení. Zdá se, že existují celé webové stránky, věnované diktátorské etiketě tvojí restaurace. Jak držet noviny. Jak otáčet stránky, aby nezašustily. Které dny budou nejpravděpodobněji vafle. Co tě vytáčí. To máš holt těžký.“

Snape se otočil a Harryho napadlo, jestli mu chybí nošení hábitu, i kdyby jen kvůli tomu dramatickému efektu.

„Promiň, já vím, že kecám jako pitomec. Připadá mi, že jsi jen krůček od toho, abys mě vyrazil a jsem z toho vážně nervózní. Dovol mi zkusit to znova. Pokud bych jí dal naši adresu, což bez tvého souhlasu neudělám, nebylo by to nic proti tobě. Pořád to jsou moji přátelé a jo, chybí mi, ale jak jsem řekl, svůj život v tuhle chvíli nevidím jen jako svůj. Myslel jsem, že jsem to dal jasně najevo. Vím, jak se dostanu na letiště. Umím si koupit letenku, když ji budu chtít. Nepotřebuju Hermionu, aby mě při tom držela za ruku. Ježišmarjá, Snape, vidíš, jak se do toho zamotávám. Pomoz mi přece trochu.“

Asi minutu se navzájem studovali. Harry sledoval, jak se Snapeův obličej takřka neznatelně uvolnil a zjemněl. To Harrymu stačilo.

„Možná je na pár dní navštívím o příštích Vánocích, když se Hermioně podaří zajistit přenášedlo, ale nic víc jsem neslíbil. Řekl jsem jí, že jsme milenci a že tohle je teď můj domov. Řekni mi, jestli je něco z toho špatně. Vybalil jsem si, ale nemám moc věcí a klidně se za minutu zase spakuju.“

Zatraceně, byl to vztah, v čem se octli? Harry nevěděl, jen se dohadoval, že vzhledem k tomu, že Snape byl divný patron, bude mít taky divný vztahy, takže asi jo. Vztah, jako je tohle. Harry si ho vybral v tom motelu, v pokoji načichlém cigaretami a pulsujícím Hermioninou magií. Vybral si Snapea. Najednou potřeboval, aby si Snape stejně jednoznačně vybral jeho. Tenhle vztah. Je dva. Jeho představy o budoucím životě tady vždycky zahrnovaly Snapea, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli Snapeovy představy začaly zahrnovat jeho. Ty dětinsky rozházené knihy říkaly něco jiného, ale on potřeboval absolutní důkaz.

„Jsi … snesitelný, Pottere.“

To bylo dost dobré. Harry zdvihl ruce a promnul si tvář. Nikdy to nepůjde snadno, ale půjde to. Podivně, ale půjde. Bylo mu jasné, že to pravděpodobně bude vždycky takhle; bude to on, kdo udělá první krok po každém boji, po každém nedorozumění, stále znovu. Přemýšlel o Snapeovi, který poté, co byl Harry zmlácený, prakticky bydlel v nemocnici. Na jeho jemná pohlazení, když byl přesvědčený, že Harry usnul. Je možné, že dávat a brát je nakonec uzavřený kruh.

„Pojďme se rozdělit o tu láhev červeného, co jsem koupil minulý týden, počtvrté se kouknout na Maltézského sokola a pak šukat jako králíci a spát. Souhlas?“

„Do jednoho vynikající návrhy, ale podívej. Magie.“

Bouře rychle pouští postupovala směrem k nim, blesky křižovaly oblohu, rachocení hromu se ozývalo stále hlasitěji. Přesunul se do Snapeovy náruče.

„Ano, magie.“

 

_**~ fin ~** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
